A Brighter Shadow
by exxwhyzed
Summary: Flynt is the Shadow's Thrall, and nothing can remove that curse, but what happens when he dies and finds himself in a new world with... nice people? (language) - Chapter 20: "Everyday I seem to hate myself more and more for that night. I tried so many things to take the guilt away... But nothing worked." Flynt was right. Teemo continues his shenanigans... for a little while.
1. A New World

**A/N: Welcome to the thing that's been stabbing me in the back of my mind for the past couple of months. This is my first fanfic, and I need criticism. Just a heads up, the OC won't actually get into the League for a little while. First he needs closure, and I need a way to tell you his backstory. Enjoy and review, or hate it and criticize.**

* * *

_After Monday, November 5th; Unknown Location_

Flynt was dead, he was sure of that. After all he killed himself when he used all that energy to kill the Elder, and Ace had stabbed him in the heart, not to mention the already existing stab wound and the fact that he'd exploded in a spectacular display of black flame. Contrary to his thoughts, he felt fine; his pain had disappeared, and he definitely wasn't exploded. He wasn't standing, and he wasn't flying. It was more like floating helplessly. He hated it. He hated the fact that he had no control over wherever he was going. He couldn't even tell he was moving. Maybe this is what happens after one dies. Doomed to drift forever in eternal darkness. A scary thought to anyone, but to Flynt it was a nightmare. Eternal darkness ment no shadows, and Flynt needed shadows; he was one after all. Yes, that's what this was, a punishment for dieing, as if something was mocking him, "Ha ha, you died, you're bad at life and that's why you're stuck in here forever."

Flynt still remembered the events leading up to this: his girlfriend-ish's betrayal, guess she's an ex now, Elder Garrison's attempt to subdue him, which was met with Flynt going mad with power like he'd only done once before. Ace, Sam, and Molly all had tried to kill him that day, and they almost did. He ended up blowing himself up, sacrificing his life to fuel the power necessary to kill an Elder. Oh well, Garrison was dead, and so was he. Flynt figured that the news of his death would travel fast, as all good news does, and the people would party for months; they'd probably give his death a global holiday. Flynt chuckled at the thought.

It took a few hours, or a few days, before he started falling. He felt it as soon as it happened since he hadn't moved the entire time he was there. He accelerated to dangerous speeds and cringed at the thought of landing. It would be ugly. He noticed a light coming from behind him, but he couldn't turn his head to see what it was. When he reached the light, he felt gravity shift and pull him in the other direction. Suddenly, he saw sand, a beach. He saw more and more of it as he flew higher before reaching the top of his climb. The scene was actually quite nice and peaceful. Then he started falling.

In a last ditch effort to save himself, he conjured a shadow shield to maybe break his fall. It worked a little; he didn't die on impact but it still hurt like hell when he landed. The first thing he felt after the pain was dizziness, funny how falling from a hundred feet did that to you. His vision was fuzzy and his head was swimming. He attempted to move, but this effort sent a searing pain through his right arm. It was probably broken, which meant that he'd be useless in a fight unless he used his magic, and he was too dazed to focus enough to do that. Considering this, he hoped to god no one saw him fall; he was certain no one would be kind to him. Too much experience in Mund had poisoned his mind. Everyone was against him.

Flynt glanced around and saw the white sand blend with the ocean water. His vision blurred as he spotted the fuzzy outline of a person standing a few feet from him. The person walked up to him and stopped. Flynt held out his good arm, in an effort to defend himself. He tried to tell the person to go away, that he didn't want to fight, but Flynt was in too much pain to utter a word. Not only was he experiencing pain from his fall, but it seemed as if the pain from his apparent death had crashed down on top of him all at once. It was agony, far worse than anything he'd ever experienced. It was enough for him to cry out in pain, despite the fact that it hurt to open his mouth.

The person kneeled down next to Flynt and placed their hands on his head. It was somewhat soothing, a gentle, kind touch. It was something he'd only experienced from one other person before.

"Molly?" Flynt managed, despite the immense pain he was feeling.

The person sighed "No, just, keep quiet alright?" It was a girl's voice, definitely not Molly's.

Flynt's vision cleared a little, and he could see the girl a little. She had beautiful features long black hair, and three small lines on each cheek. Her eyes were golden and… they were amazing. Flynt couldn't stop staring at them, they way they seemed to glow was almost hypnotizing. He felt hopelessly lost, adrift in the warm golden glow of her eyes. He enjoyed it, it wasn't the dark, cold experience he had before, it was more like a comforting, soothing feeling. She let go of his head, and started to walk off.

"No, come back" Flynt said in a dazed voice. "Molly, I need your help now"

The girl laughed "I'm not Molly, I'll be right back ok?"

"No, don't go."

"Look, if I don't go and get something for you you're not going to like the results." With that, the girl left, despite Flynt's rambled protests.

Flynt laid there for maybe two minutes, but it felt like hours. Hours of continuing agony and pain. Hours of invisible knives being twisted into his arm. Hours of his back throbbing in pain along with his shallow heartbeat. When the girl finally returned Flynt felt a cold, wet cloth being pressed against his head. He instantly felt a surge of relief and the calmness of knowing he wasn't alone, something he would never have felt ih Mund.

"Molly, you came back" Flynt mumbled.

"Listen, my name isn't Molly, it's Ahri"

"Ahri"

"Yes, now hold still" Ahri grabbed Flynt's arms which was met with a cry of pain escaping from his lungs. "Sorry… it might be broken." Ahri picked Flynt up from under his knees and shoulders and started walking.

Flynt didn't know where she was taking him, but he didn't really care. He was tired and in the last twenty-four hours of his living memory he had been rejected, betrayed, attacked, betrayed again, back-stabbed, and killed from his own overexertion. So at the moment, his common mentality of everyone against him was lost and he was glad to have help, even company. For the moment, he'd forgotten about all of the neglect that he'd experienced in his life, all the young-age torture, all the prejudice, injustice, backstabbing, and false hope that he'd been fed. He was transported back in time to when he was young, when he missed out on all of the mothering he should've received. He soon fell asleep in Ahri's motherly arms, thinking the thoughts of the frightened child he never was.

* * *

_Dreamland: Flynt_

~He dreamed. Flynt hadn't dreamed since the Elders tried to seal off his power with the pendant that he now wore around his neck as a reminder of the dangers of trust. With the dreams went the trust. He never trusted anyone ever again, with the exception of Molly, and he had all the more reason to stop trusting after that played out. In fact, Flynt dreamed about that day, he was standing in the woods beside his village. It was cold enough to yield light falling snow, as a result, whenever his feet moved he could hear the crunching of cold white powder beneath his feet. Molly, the stunning redhead, stood before him. Her hair was red, not orange, but pure red and it flowed down to her shoulders.

~Flynt sighed, "Molly I have to tell you something."

~Molly smiled, "Anything Flynt, what is it?"

~"I… I'm" Flynt paused "It's hard to tell you because I don't know how you'll react"

~"What is it? Nothing you say can change how I feel about you Flynt"

~"I know, but this case is different I-"

~"Someone else"

~"What?"

~"You're seeing someone else aren't you?"

~"What? No, of course not!"

~"Who is it!? I bet it's that Samantha girl!"

~"Molly! It's not that it's…" He sighed.

~"You're a damn liar!" Molly turned on her heel and stormed off.

~"Molly wait!" Flynt yelled.

~"What Flynt?" she sounded quite agitated.

~"It's me"

~"What the hell are you talking about Flynt?"

~"I'm… I'm the Thrall"

~"No, don't lie to me Flynt"

~"Molly it's not a lie, but everything they say about me is. Whenever I killed it was in self defense"

~"Stop lying!"

~"Molly I'm not lying, but Garrison is!"

~"Get away from me"

~"Molly wai-"

~"NO! GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!"

~Those words came out of her mouth and slammed into him, sending him careening into a dark abyss. As he fell his heart tried to shatter, but something stopped it. He suddenly stopped falling and felt light, actually it felt as if someone was carrying him.

~"Shh… it's ok, I'm here for you" someone whispered to him. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

~No, nothing was ever was ok, it wasn't ok, and nothing was ever going to be ok. Such was the way his life was, is and will be.

~"Don't… make promises you can't keep" He responded.

**A/N: Well that was a thing, I hope you had fun, and if you didn't I'm sorry.**


	2. House Arrest

**A/N: Here's more of my latest procrastination technique.**

* * *

_Friday, December 1st - Morning; Ahri's Place, Runeterra_

Flynt's eyes shot open, the word "monster" echoing in his head. Maybe she was right. He killed several Fez out of rage before he died. He was a monster, and he deserved to die, so why was he still alive, and why was this girl, Ahri, being anything less than hostile to him?

Speaking of Ahri, she was sleeping in a chair that was right in front of the bed. As she sat there, Flynt got a closer look at her. The first thing he noticed were the ears. She had two black fox ears among hair that shared the color. It was cute, and complimented her face perfectly. He noticed the lines on her face a little more clearly, he still had no idea what they were for, or what they were for that matter. His gaze lowered and lingered around a certain location for a while. Then he noticed a white, fluffy tail coming from behind her, and then he noticed another. He counted nine in all, exactly contrasting with the color of her hair. His attention drifted to the room he was in. It was a small room painted dark red. The floor was polished floorboard and the bed he was sleeping in was in the farthest corner from the door. The room was kind of dark; the blinds on the windows were drawn. On the far wall he saw a fireplace built into it; it was recently used. The walls were otherwise bare and the ceiling was too. It was cool in the room, probably because the open door allowed a small breeze in the room.

Flynt was alive, he didn't know where he was, but he was alive. Maybe he was on some remote island, but then again even an uncharted island would know the lies. He needed to find out, and he would start by leaving. Flynt sat up and noticed that his arm was aching a little; he always healed at an accelerated rate. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, making sure he didn't wake Ahri up. He was out of the room and in the main hall when he noticed that he didn't have any idea where his sword was. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Ahri, the fox-girl. The bliss that he experienced the day before returned.

"Leaving so soon?" She said.

"Yes, where's my sword?" Flynt responded.

"Somewhere, where are you going?"

"I… where am I?"

"That's what I thought, you don't even know where you are. This is Runeterra."

"Rune-whatta?"

"terra"

"And you are?"

"I don't think you have a right to ask that question until I know who you are."

"Flynt"

"Last name?"

"None"

"Title?"

"What?"

"Is there anything people call you other than Flynt?"

"... no"

"Liar, anyways, I'm Ahri, and you ruined my peaceful day at the beach with your rudeness"

"Well I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you by dying and falling in front of you, breaking bones in the process."

"Speaking of which, you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you broke your arm. How you managed to stand on your own is beyond me."

"I'm fine, where's my sword?"

"Why so eager to leave?"

"Because I have to go back."

"Back where?"

"Home"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Reasons"

"Why?"

"Because I had to"

"For what reason?"

"Because there was nothing there for me anymore! It's none of your business fox-woman!"

"So… you left because there's nothing there, and you want to go back?"

"Yes, you wouldn't understand."

"They ridiculed you, refused to accept you, and drove you out? You'd be surprised."

"I'm done talking to you. Where-"

"You're not getting it back until I get a reason." With that, Ahri walked out the front door.

"Where are you-" Flynt sighed.

She left Flynt alone in her house. She must be extremely naive, or she was too trusting, possibly both. It was a good thing he wasn't the person- thing that the lies described. He searched the entire house, which wasn't much: a bedroom, a kitchen, and a main hall. It was obvious that she lived by herself. He lifted every rug, looked in every compartment of any sort, opened doors, and even looked under the bed.

_Early Afternoon_

He found nothing and was frustrated enough to slam his fist on the floor in the main hall. His symbol glowed on the floor and a burning circle appeared around the mark. The area in the circle turned transparent, and he saw it. A three foot long black sheath with a six-inch black handle. Flynt smiled and heard the front door open. He spun around, saw Ahri, and frowned.

"You don't seem too happy to see me Flynt."

"... You don't have my sword, why would I be?"

Ahri sighed, "You don't have an explanation, why would I have your sword?"

Flynt grumbled, and glanced back at the floor. Thankfully it was back to normal. At least he knew where it was now.

"I got food, I suppose you're hungry, go wash your hands and I'll cook something… on second thought, take a shower or something, you smell less than pleasant."

"Take a shower where?"

"The bathroom, where else? It's in the bedroom."

Flynt scowled at Ahri and walked to the bedroom. He saw the door that he must have just passed a million times during his great search. He walked into the bathroom and noticed that contrary to the simple design of the rest of the house, it was elegant, and big. It was obviously her favorite room in the house.

"It'd be nice to have a towel… and a cloth." Flynt called out

A short while later, Ahri walked in holding a green towel and cloth. She had on an apron that said "kiss the cook." Her eyes made it hard to resist the command. "Here, don't take all the hot water, I have to take one after you ya know."

Flynt nodded, and pushed an odd thought out of his head. "Of course."

Flynt walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. In a short time it was warm and he stepped in. While he stood there, he reflected on his current situation. He was transferred into a state of deep thought. Thoughts floated around in his head, thoughts he'd never thought before. He saw his life story from the villager's point of view. He compared it to a small child's parents constantly telling the child that water is poison. The child will grow up thinking that the water is poison, not even stopping to consider that maybe it was something he needed. He grew up with this view because his parents, the most influential people in his life told him so every chance they got. Suddenly he understood their reason for belief in the lies the Elders told. He understood the reasons they hated him, rejected him, feared him. It didn't mean he forgave them for it, he just understood. It was funny how the constant falling of water on one's back brought out the deepest thoughts.

He finished his shower and got out. He dried himself off and realized that he didn't have any clothes to change into. He wrapped the towel around his waist, leaving his average-built torso exposed. He examined himself in the mirror and traced the faded scar that ran from above his right eye to his right cheek. He sighed and turned to exit the room, and as he turned, he got a glimpse of the endless, criss-crossing, faded scars that covered his back. He shuddered and left the room.

As soon as he left the bathroom the smell of food smacked him in the face. The smell of steak blended perfectly with the mac and cheese, which complimented the vegetables. It was perfect, as if he just walked into the kitchen of a restaurant. Ahri was sitting at the table in the kitchen and there were several cooking instruments on the stove. She looked bored out of her mind.

Her face showed a faint smile that quickly turned into a look of disapproval, "Took you long enough… where are your clothes?"

"I have none to change into."

"I figured, have you looked on the bed?"

Flynt nodded, and turned to walk back in the bedroom. On the bed was a paper bag and inside of it was a pair of black pants, a long black shirt, and a black trench coat. There was also a wide variety of underwear in all kinds, shapes, and sizes. Flynt quickly dressed and returned to the kitchen after putting on his pendant. When he returned, he was once again mesmerized by those eyes, he couldn't understand what it was about them, perhaps it was their golden glow, staring into his very soul or lack thereof. Ahri blinked and he found himself distracted from the miniature suns. He furrowed his brow and thought for a second. The eyes.

"Well? hungry yet?" Ahri said

Flynt simply nodded in response and Ahri fixed him a plate. When she set it in front of him, he stared into her eyes, by choice this time.

"Uhh… everything alright? You're not getting your sword back no matter how long you stare at me like that."

Something clicked in Flynt's head as he thought of the effect that Ahri's eyes had on him. The symbol on Flynt's pendant glowed a brilliant blue for a second, and then it faded. If Ahri noticed it, she didn't say anything about it. Flynt noticed that the blind infatuation was absent. It worked.

Flynt flipped the table over, sending food and Ahri crashing to the floor.

"What the!" Ahri started.

Flynt ran to the hain hall, and pointed his hand to the floorboards. A mass of shadow magic collected among his fingers and he blasted a hole in the floor. He grabbed his sword and ran out of the house. Flynt ran until he reached the beach and stopped. He closed his eyes and started to glow dark. He ignored the voice yelling at him, growing louder as its owner got closer to him, telling him to stop what he was doing. He ignored all of this and a dark sphere formed around him and started humming. He was going home, he was going to maybe try and clear his name. Perhaps Molly would forgive him for being a monstrous killer and take him back. Who knows? maybe Ace will start being nice and Flynt will join the Fez. Flynt opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him; he immediately panicked.

He panicked not because she was there, but because she was halfway in the sphere that surrounded him. If he left now, she would die. This teleport took everything inside the sphere, meaning that she'd be cut in half and half of her would be in his world. She took his sword, she tried to hypnotize him, and she refused to let him leave, but she didn't deserve to die.

In a rash decision, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close within the sphere before it became solid and disappeared, taking them along with the small volume of dirt they were standing on.

**A/N: Cool, so once again, hope you had fun.**


	3. Homecoming

**A/N: Yes... another chapter. Also, it will definitely NOT always update this fast, just for the first five chapters. After that you have to wait for your story. *evil laugh* Heh... I'm so evil.**

* * *

_Friday, December 1st - Night; Prentice, Mund_

Flynt and Ahri appeared on top of Flynt's old shack. It was a poorly built reconstruction attempt that sat atop the ashes of what it once was. It was sad really, compared to Ahri's place, but it was sad when compared to any place, so that wasn't saying much. They floated in the air for half-a-second and then fell on the roof, along with the small patch of dirt the came with them.

"What the… what the hell did you do!?" Ahri cried out.

"I saved your life. You're welcome."

"You could have killed me!"

"And I didn't. You're still welcome."

"Where are we?"

"Mund, my world."

"Is it all dark and creepy like this?"

"If I say yes will you stop asking questions?"

"No."

"Then no." Flynt hopped off the roof and started walking into the woods.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"A place I know, You might want to follow me."

"And why would I follow a deranged person like you? Why should I trust you?"

Thought he'd heard worse, the words still hurt, especially coming from her, the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment. "You shouldn't trust me, but if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a while ago. You should follow me because you have no idea of the things in this forest, where you are, or what these people are like. You'd be better with me, but do what you want."

"W-what do you mean 'what the people are like'?"

"I left this place for a reason right?"

"And you're coming back for some reason, yeah I get it."

"Just come on."

"I thought I had a choice."

"You don't anymore."

Ahri snorted, but followed Flynt into the forest anyway.

As they walked on, Flynt thought back to past events. Why did he save her from certain death back there? After all, she was trying to trick him into something. It was the only explanation for the hypnosis. He was lucky that he caught it early and negated it with his pendant. There was a downside, he wouldn't be able to control his power as effectively without it's negation ability. He'd only have to deal with it until he left this girl behind. Perhaps he'd leave her here, to become a victim to the people's prejudice of all things different. They'd ridicule her for all of the things that he found cute on her, the tails, ears, and those line things on her face.

Woah there… perhaps that hypnosis crap was stronger than he thought. In any case, he couldn't do that to her, he wasn't that kind of person, no matter what those idiots- those people said. He'd just ditch her as soon as they got back to her world… If he was going back at all, he might just teleport her back since he knew where it was.

Ahri interrupted his thoughts, one of the horrors of not being alone, "Flynt, where are we going? We've been walking for hours."

"We've been walking for about thirty minutes, and we're almost there, calm down."

Ahri said something, but Flynt ignored it and reunited with his thoughts. He was going to go back to village he grew up in; he was going back to the place he hated. He didn't know why, but there was something in him that at least wanted something, some sort of closure. He wanted to see if everyone was ok after what he did, he wanted to make sure Garrison was dead, but most of all, he wanted to see Molly. He wanted to apologize for making her life hell, he could only imagine how she was being treated after word got out that she had a thing for him. She had a thing for the most infamous mass-murderer known to the world of Mund, the man- the thing that was wanted for death in every nation with a bounty of at least ten million hocks. Maybe she'd forgive him, maybe they'd get back together and everything would really be fine, like the voice from his dream told him.

Flynt stopped at the last tree before the forest gave way to open ground.

"Why are we stopping?" Ahri asked

"Because I need to think about what I'm about to do."

Ahri rolled her eyes, "What are you even here for? They threw you out right?"

"Yes, but I need to be here."

"Why?"

"Because they're not bad people. They're just misguided."

"What exactly did they do to you?"

Flynt paused. "If you really must know my life story I'll tell you some time, just know that it wasn't all sunshine and daisies. It was pain and solitude."

"Monsters."

"No, it wasn't the people that did this, it was the Elders. They hid their savagery behind false policies and fed the people lies about me."

"How can you def-"

"I do not remember asking you to involve yourself in my problems! I never asked you to come with me! I never asked you to hide my damn sword! I never asked you to-" Flynt took a deep breath. "Look, just stay here, if they see you, they'll definitely treat you the same as they treated me, maybe even worse."

Ahri looked hurt for a second, but she hid her expression as soon as it crossed her face."What are you talking about? Why?"

"These people were taught to hate differences. They'll kill you after your torture. Just stay here."

Ahri sighed, but sat at the base of the tree as Flynt started to walk into the empty village. The moon was out and full, meaning that the shadows tonight would be high and dark, perfect. Flynt kept to these shadows as he crept around the village. When he got to the old stage, he stopped. What used to be a grand marble stadium with a large bonfire at its center was now a ring of rubble around a large crater in the ground; this destruction was the fruit of his labors. He stood at the edge of the crater, his mind periodically flashing back to that night. He closed his eyes and fought back tears.

"I wondered how long it would take." A harsh, old voice spoke. It was a voice that Flynt recognised, a voice that immediately sent him into a rage.

"I killed you." Flynt replied.

The man laughed, "Foolish boy, Did you think that Elder was just a title? We are our own deviation from man, with ability you can't even begin to imagine. One does not simply kill an Elder, we come back after about a month of death… but you knew that didn't you?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. All I know is that you're a liar, a damn liar and I shouldn't believe anything you say Garrison."

"Have some respect boy! You will address me as an Elder!" With that retort, Flynt found himself in the same familiar elder binding that caused him pain a few days, a month according to the Elder, ago.

Flynt struggled against the binds, but he couldn't break free of them this time. The pain was starting to get to him and he was on the verge of blacking out as invisible daggers stabbed into his arms and legs. It felt as if Sandpaper covered his entire body and refused to stop moving. Just as he was about to go under, the pain stopped. Elder Garrison's focus was elsewhere. It was a good thing too, Flynt could feel it coming. Any more of that torture and he might have gone over the edge.

"Let him go" Ahri's voice was heard, but it wasn't her normal voice. She talked softly, and smooth; the words flowed out from her lips and into Garrison's ears, flowing over his brain. Her words had power, and Flynt was immune to it, but he couldn't let her know that. Not yet anyways.

Garrison paused as if weighing the options, "Let him go?"

"Please? For me." Ahri blew the Elder a kiss for added effect.

As soon as she blew that kiss, Flynt felt released from the bindings and fell to the floor.

Ahri ran over to him, "You ok?"

"I thought I told you to wait by the tree!" Flynt hissed

"You're welcome by the way, I don't get any credit? How about a 'gee thanks Ahri for saving my life'?"

"No, you don't understand. If he's here then-"

An arrow pierced the ground between them. Flynt could only guess what the shooter was thinking: "Hey Flynt, haven't seen you in a month; I thought you were dead. Anyways, welcome home, here's an arrow."

"Then that means so is everyone else." Flynt continued.

"Run?"

Flynt nodded and watched Ahri take off before following her in the direction of the forest. Just as Flynt was almost clear of the open space, an arrow struck him in the shoulder and it burned away at his skin. Flynt collapsed to the ground, yelling in pain as more arrows with the same toxin applied pierced his back, legs, and arms. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and so he allowed himself release. Before he did this, he told Ahri to run as fast as she could after throwing her the pendant. She refused to leave him and started to walk closer when Flynt thrust a hand out, pushing Ahri back with a wall of shadows. As soon as Ahri was clear of his wrath, Flynt began to burn for the third time in his life. The flames were black and so was the aura that surrounded him. He slowly rose to his feet, taking some more arrows to the back. When he turned to face his attackers, one of them shot an arrow. Flynt caught it, and smiled. He threw the arrow back, hitting the shooter, and drew his katana, sending a slash of shadow energy forward. This slash decapitated the entire front row of enemies, and the rest abandoned their bows and drew their swords.

Flynt cut through the soldiers like cheese. He moved swiftly but with an unrelenting thirst for blood. He had summoned his shadow to fight alongside him with a similar katana. After several minutes Flynt stood among a massive pile of dead bodies at the edge of the forest. He wasn't satisfied. He needed more. He needed revenge, and only one person would be able to satisfy that thirst he had.

Molly.

**A/N: YUS closure is necessary. Mr. Shadow needs it. Also maybe a little bit of revenge... or someone to talk some sense into him.**

**Either way, I hope you had fun again.**


	4. Revenge

**A/N: Hi, I'm looking for Molly. I've been searching everywhere and I can't seem to find Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly. Molly.**

* * *

_Friday, December 1st - Late at Night; Prentice, Mund_

Molly.

He needed to find Molly. He wasn't sure what would happen after he found her, but he had come to one conclusion: nothing had changed. Everyone still hated him and wanted him dead. Dying hadn't changed anything, the people still worshipped Garrison and followed him blindly. Anger boiled within his veins as he realized that he was wrong about these people. He was wrong about all of them, Molly included. His shadow melted into the ground and Flynt started to walk forward. He was oblivious to the frightened stares coming from the windows of the houses he passed. In fact, he was oblivious to the houses and everything not directly in front of him. If he got any madder, he'd be truly blind. He quickened his pace to a run. His unstable mind suddenly turned from anger to pity. Pity for himself quickly turned into self-destructive sadness. He stopped and fell to his knees, placing his hands on something made from stone.

A single tear fell, and he slowly began to regain his senses. The tear was begging for others to join it while it rolled down Flynt's cheek, but he refused to give into his sadness. He hadn't given in yet, and he wouldn't give in now. Too bad his eyes had other plans. The tears flowed out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Some traced his scar, but they all fell from his chin and onto the ground. He was miserable. Why did he come back? Did he really think anything changed? How could he be so stupid!? They all hated him. The last few months were probably the best of everyone's life. So why didn't he just leave? Flynt began to stand, the tears not showing any signs of slowing down.

He was about to turn around when he heard a voice. It was a familiar voice. A voice he hadn't even thought about. She was one of the people responsible for his death. "Flynt? Is that you?"

All at once his rational thinking disappeared and he felt the anger explode forth once again. He drew his sword, turned around, and dashed to the girl standing a few feet away. He cut at her legs, tackled her to the ground, and held her down with his knee. His eyes blazed with pure, unrelenting anger. Flynt placed his sword to the girl's neck. "I'm going to cut your damn throat."

"Flynt! What are you doing!? Stop!"

"What am I doing!? I'm getting my revenge, and you're getting what's coming to you!"

"Flynt, stop this. This isn't you. What happened to the man who saved my life all that time ago?"

"I'm not a man, I was never a man, and nor will I ever be! I'm a monster that you people hunted for sport! You did it for fun, and now I think I should have a little fun." Flynt pressed down a little on the girl's neck, drawing blood.

The girl winced and Flynt eased up a little so she could speak without slicing her neck open. "Flynt you don't have to do this. You're not who they say you are."

Flynt laughed. "You know that's not true. You know it, they know it, and now I know it. Face it Samantha."

"Then kill me. Go ahead and make the cut." Samantha closed her eyes.

Flynt pressed the sword to her neck again and squeezed his hand tight around the handle. His anger boiled away, leaving an emptiness where his emotion once was. Flynt stood and sheathed his sword. "Go."

Samantha opened her eyes. "What?"

"Go, run someone will have seen you out here with me. You need to run."

"Flynt… you cut my legs, I can't run anywhere."

"Damnit" Flynt resolved to picking Sam up and started to walk back in the direction of the forest. He could sense the location of his pendant and knew Ahri was back at his old home.

"I'm leaving this world Sam."

"I'm coming with you."

"I would protest, but it seems like a good idea, since they'd torture you for being anywhere near me. Besides, I need a friend. If you still want to be my friend."

Samantha managed a small smile despite the fact that she was bleeding heavily from her legs and the pain was a bit of an issue. "You're such a child Flynt."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"So… where are we going porcupine?"

"What did you just call me and why?"

"You still have at least twenty arrows in your back silly."

Flynt shook his head. "Now that I know about them, it's going to hurt. Thanks for that."

"Oh grow up. You can handle it."

"Like you can handle your injuries?"

"Mine aren't that bad, besides, you're carrying me."

Flynt sighed, and the pain slowly started to creep up on him as he could no longer ignore the fact that he did look like a porcupine's pincushion.

"Yeah, we need to get those taken care of."

"Sam we have to leave, we can do that when we get where we're going."

"Oh hush Thrall. Now put me down so we can begin the probably painful process of de-porcupining you."

It hurt… a lot. There were at least twenty-five, most likely more than that. Flynt resorted to biting down on his sword sheath to stop from yelling to give away their position. It took a while as well.

"Last one."

"Thank you."

"Oh come on, you're doing great, you haven't yelled once, or passed out, or died."

"Again."

Samantha chuckled, "Yes again, now hush up, and brace yourself."

Flynt closed his eyes, and prepared himself.

"I'll count to three."

No she wouldn't, she's been pulling at two this entire time.

"One..."

She won't get to three.

"Two..."

Flynt relaxed, knowing it would be easier to pull out that way.

…

Nothing happened. Flynt opened his eyes and turned around. He saw Samantha on the ground, groaning, an arrow through her stomach.

"What? No!" Flynt kneeled down to her. "Sam? Sam!?"

Samantha coughed, "I'm here Flynt… I'll be fine, just go."

"No. Look over there, a distraction." When Samantha actually fell for that trick, Flynt pulled the arrow out of Samantha.

"Stubborn as ever. You haven't changed."

"Samantha wait, we can-"

"No we can't Flynt, I'm sorry." she coughed again. "You're not a monster. Get out of here"

"Aww… how touching… I almost cried," Flynt spun around and saw a man with blue armor on. It was Ace, leader of the Fez, professional asshole.

Flynt glanced back to Samantha, but she stopped moving. "What have you done?"

"Me? I didn't do anything." Ace tossed him his bow. "You're holding the weapon. I see a bow, and an arrow."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you people plague me so?" Flynt drew his sword. "Why can't I just live my life? Why can't I ever be happy?"

"Because happiness is only for humans, not for monstrous murderers like yourself."

Once again Flynt went mad, but Ace expected this. He didn't burn, but Flynt leaped at Ace, slashing with his sword. Ace ducked under the attack and took out his large greatsword. Flynt reached for the sheath of his sword and gripped it in his other hand. When Ace swung, it too both Flynt's sword, and the sheath to parry the strike. When Flynt struck, Ace parried hard enough to not allow Flynt to attack with the other arm. They were equally matched, for the moment.

"I bet you're looking for Molly?"

Flynt lost focus for a fraction of a second, but that was enough to almost get cleaved in half by the downward strike from Ace. "Where is she!?"

"Let's just say she'd in good hands, and she's happy in those hands. Quite contrary as to how she was with you."

The truth dawned on him, but that was impossible. There was no possible Molly would fall for that Jerk.

"Yes Flynt, your dearly beloved is with yours truly"

Ace thought he'd be stunned, shocked, or at the very least unfazed, but none of that happened. Flynt flew into another blind rage, tackling Ace to the ground while stabbing him through the stomach with his katana. Flynt dropped the sheath and stood above Ace. Flynt pointed his katana at Ace's face.

"Your sword, throw it over there."

Ace did.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Not for what you did to me, but for what you did to her." Flynt pointed back to where Samantha's body lay. Flynt ripped off Ace's armor, smiled, and swung his sword quickly into Ace's already bleeding chest. The cut was shallow enough to not be quite deadly, but it drew blood, and probably hurt. Ace didn't show any signs of pain.

"That all you got?" Ace said through gritted teeth.

Flynt shook his head, and rose his sword. He brought it down through Ace's arm, pinning him to the ground. Ace yelled.

"Torture... this makes you less of a monster huh?" Ace managed through gritted teeth.

The look on Flynts face was composed of pure rage, he looked animalistic, not at all himself. He gave Ace a sly, evil-looking grin and raised his katana for one final blow. The last blow that would end this evil man that lay before him all but begging for his life.

"Stop!" And who else but the only person he might hate more than the one laying before him.

It was Molly. Molly, the girl he once thought he loved. The one who gave him promises that were broken not long after.

"Flynt stop this!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because You're not mad at him. You're mad at me. Leave him out of this Flynt."

"He killed Sam."

"I dont give a damn what he did! I love him now, not you, so just leave!" Molly stepped up to Flynt and pushed him.

Of course if he didn't want to move, he could have just stood there and killed them both easily. But he wasn't that kind of a person… right?

Molly stared directly into his eyes. He couldn't kill her, even if she hated him, even if she'd betrayed him, even if he'd been the reason for all of his most recent problems such as death. He couldn't do it, so he just walked away vowing to return one day with a clear head and sort this out. Possibly, considering the people he was talking about very likely, there would be violence involved. He walked back to the edge of the woods and eventually reached his old home where Ahri was waiting for him.

She got off the shack and slapped Flynt across the face, "What the hell!? I've been waiting for an hour or two! There's stuff moving all around here and it's dark! What's wrong with- Oh my god! There's an arrow in your back."

Flynt just nodded, and pulled it out himself. The wound didn't bleed, and slowly started to close. Flynt opened the door to his shack, walked in and slammed the door behind him, leaving Ahri in the cold, dark night.

"... Flynt, what happened?" She didn't go in, but instead decided to wait outside the door.

She heard nothing, and knocked on the door. "Flynt, I'm coming in, is that alright?"

There was no response, so Ahri just opened the door.

The shack was absolutely pitiful on the inside. Though it may be a hobo's paradise, to her it was simplistic, with all the necessities crammed into one corner. A door lead to what she guessed was supposed to be the bathroom. The entire place was dark, but some moonlight was let through the cracks in the ceiling. Ahri glanced to the only bed in the shack, and atop it was Flynt, sleeping like a baby. Hopefully he wasn't dead… again. That would be bad.

Ahri sighed and covered him with the blanket that was at the foot of the bed. She sat at the two-chair table and sleep found her as well… until it started to rain.

"Why?" She looked through the cracks into the night sky. "Why now? do you enjoy seeing me suffer nature?" As if in response, thunder sounded quite close to the shack. "Right."

Eventually she fell asleep, not before noticing Flynt mumble in his sleep.

**A/N: Tragic yes, but fear not for things are not always what they seem. Interpret that as you wish.**

**The next chapter will be Flynt's dream. It includes what happened just before he left his world. Get excited for back-story! Yay!**

**Again, I hope you had fun.**


	5. Backstabber

**A/N: Enter the dreamworld!**

* * *

_Saturday, December 1st/2nd - Midnight-ish; Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt didn't know what he expected. The Shadow's Thrall was considered an international terrorist now, all of the nations hated him for crimes he didn't commit. He was a scapegoat, blamed for all of the crimes committed in his nation, and in some other nations as well. He would have expected this from anyone else except Molly. The girl he thought he loved for so long. He thought he could tell her anything, apparently not. She just up and bolted with a horrified look on her face. Damnit. She was going to tell someone, he was done, he had to leave. There was no other alternative because Molly was going to lead them all to him.

~He then processed what had just occurred. The one person he'd trusted just abandoned him by choice. She was going to betray him. For the second time in his life, he was being betrayed by someone he trusted. As reality sunk in, Flynt collapsed to his knees and his eyes threatened to leak tears. Soon his sadness was replaced with another emotion: Anger. Anger towards the Elders, anger to his parents who abandoned him to the Elders, anger to the people who'd believed the lies, and especially anger to Molly. A single tear fell from his eye and hit the ground. No sooner had the tear hit the floor than he began to burn. Flynt was bathed in the familiar black flame as he rose from his knees, seething with anger. He felt power he hadn't felt since six years ago, since he was twelve and the Elders had tried to control him. Flynt jumped in the air, throwing dirt and debris into the air. When he reached the apex of his jump, he floated there. He accelerated in the direction of his village and stopped when he saw that the Fez were already rallied and waiting for him.

~His common sense screamed for him to just flee, to leave this world and never come back, but his anger was louder, it overpowered all his senses and controlled him. Fueled by his anger, he threw himself to the ground, landing on his feet, creating a crater, and sending dirt flying everywhere. Some of the Fez were startled, some fled, those must have been valedictorians, too bad they just caught FLynt's attention, and his shadow blade. Flynt swung his katana out, and a blade of darkness erupted from it, cutting the fleeing Fez in half. Molly and Ace stood at front, with Samantha behind them.

~"You know, I trusted you Flynt" Ace said, strolling forward, not fazed at all by Flynt's display of power. "I was going to ask you to join us. I can't do that now, seeing as you're the Thrall and all."

~"Hmm… that is rather unfortunate isn't it?" Flynt's voice was there, but so was another, deeper voice was present as well. The deeper voice was louder, and was eerie, sharp and dark. "I would have just loved enforcing the very laws that keep me oppressed"

~"You speak as if it was our fault you slaughtered those people"

~"I acted in self defense"

~"Bull"

~"I stand by my claims"

~"You're nothing but a psychopath who kills for fun"

~Flynt was holding back the want to cut him in half as long as he could, but he was starting to get enough out of Ace.

~"Flynt..." Samantha's voice was shaky. "how could you?"

~"Samantha don't play dumb, you knew it was me who saved you that day. I bet you knew who I was since day one. Don't blindly follow these idiots!"

~"That's enough out of you Thrall" Ace's voice was filled with warning.

~"And Molly… I have nothing to say to you. I suppose all that was crap huh? I mean nothing to you? All you see is a bloodthirsty killer after everything we've been through?"

~Molly didn't answer.

~"I see, it's a shame it has to come to this, You all have a choice, let me leave forever, or you can attempt to kill me, keyword is attempt."

~Ace stepped forward, "I'll finish the job my father started myself!" He drew his father's great sword and swung the heavy blade at Flynt's shoulder.

~Flynt easily dodged the strike and laughed, "Your father was a fool, and so are you."

~Ace advanced, swinging with all his might, but he couldn't land a hit on the blazing Flynt. He swung one last time, and Flynt caught the blade, his hand began to bleed, but he ignored it and moved close to Ace.

~Flynt was right in Ace's face and whispered "My turn"

~Flynt threw Ace back into a house wall with such force that he dented the side. Ace grunted as the impact forced the wind out of him. Ace stood weakly and turned to the Fez.

~"Get him!" Ace yelled.

~The Fez started running at Flynt, except Samantha and Molly. Flynt exploded with anger. Both literally and figuratively. His anger fueled the raw power that exploded from him, knocking everyone back and sending the situation into chaos. The Fez ran around, panicking and running into each other.

~"Enough!" An ancient but powerful voice erupted from the confusion.

~Elder Garrison appeared from the crowd and stepped to Flynt. "Under charges of multiple murder, theft, and conspiracy against the council and the high king, you are arrested" The elder thrust out his hand, and Flynt crumpled to the ground. The elder magic was said to be more potent than any other magic known, but then again, no one knew Flynt's power.

~Flynt slowly rose, to Garrison's astonishment, and smirked. His power was far beyond the elder's understanding; it was far beyond his own understanding. The binding delivered pain, unimaginable pain that would have crippled anyone else, would have made anyone else submit to Garrison's will. Flynt tightened the grip on his katana, and the katana glowed dark. Flynt took one step forward and then dashed past the elder, cutting at his stomach. The attack would have been fatal if it weren't for the elder's wards. The elder raised his hand to the air and a bolt of lightning crashed on top of Flynt, causing him to stumble. Another bolt struck Flynt, and another. When the fourth bolt came down, Flynt raised his katana, causing the bolt to reflect off of it into a nearby house. The house exploded and the bolts continued to rain down on him. Flynt parried each bolt into surrounding houses and the ground.

~"Stop this now! and we both live!" Flynt yelled

~As a response, another bolt came crashing onto Flynt's sword. He parried the bolt into Garrison, who flew back, smoking. Flynt walked to him and frowned at him. It was evident that the elder's wards had been exhausted from the smoke coming off of him, and the large burn on his chest.

~"I've never done anything wrong, and you know that. It's a shame it had to end this way."

~"Do it… kill me like you've killed countless innocents, it'll just catch up to you later. No matter where you run, you can't hide from those you've wronged Shadow's Thrall, remember that."

~Garrison's distraction worked, Flynt felt something stab him in the back. He turned to face Samantha, and then fell to the floor. Despite his power, he was still quite mortal.

~"I'm sorry…" she said.

~"Don't lie" Flynt managed. He'd been stabbed in the lower abdomen, so he couldn't breathe as effectively.

~Ace walked over, sword in hand, and stood over Flynt with a smile on his face. "Your time has come Thrall."

~"My name's Flynt, and you're right… it's time to leave." Flynt glowed dark and a smile crossed his face. The Elder Pendant on his neck grew hot and glowed as well. Despite his adrenaline, the heat burned him.

~Ace backed up a little, frightened, then he shook his head, and raised his sword. "Goodbye Thrall" Ace brought the sword point downward into Flynt's chest, right where his heart was.

~Flynt exploded for real this time. He was focused on two things: destruction and escape. His mind combined both objectives into one final burst of raw power. The burst threw everyone back. The impact broke several of Ace's bones, and Samantha shared a similar effect. When the dust cleared, Flynt and Elder Garrison were gone. In their place was a massive crater with raised walls that stood several feet high. It didn't matter to the people whether Garrison was gone or not, they rejoiced the death of the Shadow's Thrall and erupted into cheer, parading around Ace, the hero.

~The crowd had lifted Ace up and carried him off. The entire village raced to the bar to celebrate the greatest hero of all. All except for two girls, one with blood red hair, and the other with golden blond. They stared into the crater, and stood there for a few moments.

~"He's not dead" Samantha broke the silence.

~"I know, that's what I'm afraid of" Molly replied.

~"You're still afraid of him? After he spared us both? If he wanted to he could have killed us all"

~"He killed Garrison, he's coming back for us. He's coming back for me. He's going to kill us all. Everyone in this world who ever wronged him will die by his hand."

~"You don't know that."

~"Yes I do. He's going to come back Sam. There's nothing we can do about it" she laughed unsteadily. "I just hope that wherever he goes he learns forgiveness"

~"So that he'll spare us?"

~"No… so that he kills us quickly."

Flynt's dream faded away and he slept the rest of the night, and much of the morning, in peace.

**A/N: From now on, don't expect daily updates. If it so happens to update that quickly, it's because I just happen to have the time in between my busy summer schedule of doing nothing.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	6. Good Mourning

**A/N: Hello people, the author wants to talk to you. Criticism is important, can I have some? Thank you and have a nice day. :P**

_Saturday, December 2nd - Morning; Prentice, Mund_

Flynt woke up to the sound of crunching leaves. He taught himself to be a light sleeper from years of living on the run. Flynt glanced around and noticed Ahri sleeping with her head on his chest. She was sitting in a chair in a similar position as when they first met. He was confused, and he hadn't the slightest idea where he was. He groaned, and Ahri stirred a little. He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to be rude and wake Ahri up. So he was stuck laying down for a while. Maybe he should try to get back to sleep.

He gave this up after about five minutes; at the moment Flynt had too many thoughts swimming in his head. It was probably a side effect from his dreaming, something he still hadn't gotten used to after the two times it had occurred. This time he dreamed about the day he left, except that last part. He had no memory of the final conversation between Samantha and Molly. He wasn't sure if that actually happened, or if it was just something his disturbed mind had made up. According to the conversation, Samantha did believe in his humanity while Molly… less than so. It would make sense if it was a construction of his imagination considering that Samantha had just…

"Sam-" Flynt whispered as he remembered the events of last night. Suddenly his back flared in immeasurable pain. He groaned as he felt lava being poured down his back.

His groaning and shifting woke Ahri up. She blinked her eyes open and glanced at Flynt. Flynt could have sworn he saw her face flush red for a second as she hastily raised her head, and stood from the chair she was sitting on. "G- good morning Flynt."

Flynt groaned in response. His back was numb now, the pain had given way to nothing.

"Flynt? Are you alright?"

Samantha…

"Flynt?"

She died. Samantha died and Flynt couldn't protect her. The only person who had actually been nice to him, and hadn't stopped when she found out his secret. She was the only one who really care for him and he'd been too blind to see it. Now she was dead, and it was his fault. Another ton to add to his backpack of his burdens. His back would soon break if he kept loading himself like this.

Ahri released him from his thoughts by shaking his shoulders lightly. "Flynt, say something."

"Samantha."

"Who?"

"Samantha."

"Flynt, who is Samantha?"

"Samantha… she's dead. It's my fault."

"Flynt, tell me what happened last night, I took an arrow out of your back for crying out loud."

Flynt's eyes opened wide as he raised his hand. In it was an arrow tipped with Samantha's blood. "Where is it?" He groaned.

"The arrow?"

"Get it for me please."

Ahri picked up an arrow from the floor. The arrow was white, with a red-stained ivory tip. It was nearly identical to the one in his hand. The only difference was that the blood on the tip was his own.

"Your back was bleeding… a lot, so I tried to patch it up a little," She said.

Flynt now noticed that his entire upper body was wrapped in bandages.

"Ahri… she's dead. Samantha's dead. I couldn't protect her."

Ahri figured that she wouldn't get a full explanation any time soon so she just resorted to comforting him. She patted his head in an awkward manner and just kept repeating "it's ok."

Flynt reached out for the arrow, and Ahri gave it to him. "I'm sorry to rush you or anything, but we have to get back Flynt."

"Back?" Flynt was staring at the wall, away from Ahri. "Back where?"

"Back home."

"My home is here Ahri, and I plan to stay."

"Why do you stay here? The people are evil to you, and your friend is… Why don't you just come back with me Flynt? There's this place. It's a place for people with special talents like us."

"The people are not evil, they're misguided and..."

"And what? That's bullshit. Flynt there's nothing for you here! Just people who want to kill you every day of your life! It's only a matter of time before they find your little hideout and complete their goal!"

Flynt didn't respond.

"And what about your friend? Samantha? You and I both know that they're going to pin her death on you if they hate you as you say they do."

Flynt remained silent.

"Are you even listening to me Flynt!? You're going to die."

Flynt still said nothing, so Ahri tapped his shoulder. This was met with no response. Ahri grabbed Flynt's shoulder and pulled him so that he was facing her. His eyes were closed, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

_Night_

The rest of the day was uneventful. Flynt slept for most of the time, but when he was awake he only mumbled to himself and didn't attempt to start or carry any conversation. Ahri could only wait until what she assumed was mourning ran its course.

The moon was out again when Flynt finally spoke. "You're right."

Ahri was just about to go to sleep, of course he wanted to talk the one time she didn't. "What?"

"You're right. It's the people."

Ahri nodded.

Flynt didn't see that, but he sighed. "I don't suppose I could tell you the story?"

"Actually yes, It'd be nice to know more about the fool who almost crushed me."

Flynt ignored the bad insult. "Well… To start off, I don't know what my damn name is."

"Explain?"

"I've been called Shadow's Thrall, or Shadowtaker my whole life. The former started when The elders betrayed me. They gave me that." Flynt pointed to the elder's pendant that was hanging on Ahri's neck now. "And so I wear it to remind me of their treachery and to remind myself of the dangers of trust, something that's been proven further to me in light of current events."

"Current events?"

Flynt nodded. "About a year or two ago, I created the name Flynt, and lived among them. It was quite easy since none of them knew what the Thrall's face looked like." Flynt chuckled. "I lost count of how many good things I did in that village, and even for the damn high king. I was like a damn superhero. I'd even go as far to say that I saved lives."

"Sounds like you were quite the good guy."

"Yeah, and they loved me. I was the best thing since sliced bread, and it felt good to finally feel accepted. Then I made the mistake of thinking that I could trust them to overlook who I really was and judge me for what I was doing, not what I've done." Flynt lowered his head. "I mean, it's like you do what you can to help people and they make you wonder why you even bother. Hatred and prejudice always prevails, no matter what good you've done. It was as if everything I've ever done had melted away, and their appreciation burned to make way for hatred." Flynt finally turned to face Ahri. "I suppose I should take you back to your world."

"Yes, and you should come with."

"Ahri, for the last time-"

"No, this time you listen to me. Come with me Flynt, there's this amazing place called the Institute of War, and you would be happy there. You'd be accepted. Just trust me, give it a week, and if you get through the PBE and aren't convinced then you can leave."

"PBE?"

"Public Beta Environment"

"And how long does that last?"

"About a month or so, give or take a few weeks."

Flynt sighed. "Fine, I'll give it ONE month, but I can tell you now that I'll be leaving after that month."

Ahri smiled. "We'll see about that. Let's go."

"In the morning, I'm tired."

Flynt got out of bed, much to the discomfort of his back. "Take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"But-"

"Oh calm down, I've been through worse."

Without waiting for a response, Flynt took the most comfortable looking spot on the floor. Ahri sighed and decided to get on the bed that she was offered. It was surprisingly soft considering the condition of the house… if you could call it a house. She was asleep in no time.

Flynt followed in sleep soon after, and his slumber was uneventful. No dreams disturbed him that night, but he felt the cold grip of a hand on his shoulder in the morning.

**A/N: Review please because I need to know what I'm doing wrong... or right. Probably wrong.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	7. A Rude Awakening

**A/N: I would like to say that I've finalized that plot for this story... more or less. I'm excited and I'd also like to thank the people who are following the story. You're the best. Everyone else is pretty good too.**

* * *

_Sunday, December 3rd - Morning; Prentice, Mund_

The cold hands gripped Flynt's shoulder, accompanied by a yell. It sounded like a battle cry actually. The first thing that ran through Flynt's head wasn't the fact that he was being attacked. It was the fact that whoever was attacking was stupid enough to announce their attempted killing. Flynt woke as soon as he felt the hand on his shoulder and grabbed it. Since he was laying down, there wasn't much he could do except sweep the man's leg, so he did, and the man fell to the floor with a loud thump. It was loud enough to wake Ahri up, and loud enough to alert the rest of the guys that were waiting outside the shack that the first one had failed to apprehend the Thrall.

Ahri sat up on the bed as Flynt stood from the floor.

"What the-" She started.

Flynt grabbed Ahri by the arm and pulled her to the other side of the room. Flynt closed his eyes and the dark sphere formed around them again. The men from outside burst into the room and the one from the floor reached up to grab Flynt by the shoulder just as the sphere solidified. A sick crunch was heard as the two disappeared from the room, one was on the way back home, the other was on the way to become a part of a loose, dysfunctional family.

* * *

_Sunday, December 3rd - Night; The beach at Ahri's place, Runeterra_

A dark sphere appeared on a beach in front of a small cottage-type place. It started to fade, and anyone who happened to pass by would see two people floating in the air along with a piece of faded grey carpet material held up by a chunk of dirt. The sphere disappeared completely and the two figures fell on the very carpet-dirt that they arrived with. The figure dressed in black stood first and offered a hand to the feminine figure, who accepted the help and stood as well.

Flynt stuck his hand out again, "My pendant?"

"Right… that." Ahri took the pendant off of her neck and placed it into Flynt's open palm.

It was night, and the moon was new, in contrast to the moon they'd just escaped from.

"We should get to your place I suppose. Maybe I'll do this whole War thing in the morning."

Ahri smiled, but that smile was quickly turned into a look of shock when she caught sight of what was on the ground beside Flynt. "What the hell is- Why!? Where!?" She pointed to the ground

Flynt glanced down to his feet and noticed a severed hand laying in the sand next to him. He shook his head and sighed. "You thought I was lying about saving your life didn't you? Well… there's your proof right there." Flynt, unfazed at all by what he just saw, started walking towards Ahri's house.

As soon as Flynt stepped foot in the door, he noticed that large hole that was blasted in the ground by a certain fugitive.

So did Ahri. "You're paying for that. And you're sleeping in this room too so it's a real shame you blew it to pieces."

Flynt just grunted, walked around the hole in the floor and picked a spot. Ahri, not satisfied with Flynt's lack of objection towards having to sleep with a huge hole, walked to her own bedroom.

* * *

_Dreamland: Flynt_

~The dreams returned. Flynt dreamed of Molly's face floating in a pool of darkness. It was all he could see, and all that mattered in his dream. The image rippled and faded into the darkness behind it. From the darkness rose Samantha. She was dressed in her usual casual attire, this time she had her grey bandana holding her hair up. Her hair was brown, as it naturally was before she dyed it blonde a while ago. She seemed calm, a sly smile was spread across her face, like the one she used when she just got a brilliant idea that might have gotten the four of them -Ace, Molly, herself, and Flynt- killed. They didn't die of course, and it was usually a blast. It should have made him happy. It should have given him joy to reminisce about the good times, but it only made him miss his old life. His fake life. He'd give anything to be Flynt. He didn't want to be the Shadow's Thrall, he never wanted to be the Thrall. He wanted to be normal. Flynt wondered why this curse was placed on his shoulders, why his fate was his burden to carry until his back broke.

~"It's not your fault Flynt." Flynt heard Samantha's voice even though her lips never moved. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I did know it was you, and I just reacted for fear of what would happen to me if I didn't do what I did." She stopped for a while and then continued. "You'll always be Flynt to me, no matter what they call you." The smile disappeared from her face, and Flynt finished his slumber in peace as Samantha faded from his dream.

* * *

_Monday, December 4th - Morning; Ahri's place_

Something landed on Flynt. Something soft, squishy, and armed with nine fluffy tails that whacked him in the face, refusing him to use his right to sleep when he wished.

"Get up! today's the big day!" Ahri seemed unnaturally cheerful. Not that Flynt had known her at all, it was just that there was no way that anyone could be that cheerful. Ever.

Flynt just groaned and pushed Ahri off him. This was met with Ahri jumping on him again. "Comon, we can't be late!"

Since he figured that he wouldn't get peace until he gave into her demands, Flynt reluctantly pushed Ahri off and stood.

Ahri threw a towel at his face. "Get washed up, we have to leave soon."

After Flynt properly prepared himself for the day, he walked out of Ahri's room to find her laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. There was a permanent smile plastered to her face that annoyed the hell out of Flynt. "Well? Let's go if we're going."

Ahri stood and stretched. She was dressed in a white and red dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. Flynt wondered how long it took for her to find someone to make her a dress considering her tails. She walked over to the door, grabbing Flynt's arm as she passed, and walked outside. They passed the point where they arrived; it was given away by the random patch of dirt and carpet on the beach. That and the hand that no one moved. Flynt picked up the hand and flung it into the waves. Ahri refused to look at it, and Flynt just shook his head as they walked on.

The walk was uneventful and short, but it was long enough for Ahri to tell Flynt some of the story behind the Institute of War. She told him about how peace has finally more or less arrived in Runeterra thanks to the IoW, how the initiation process goes, and, to Flynt's displeasure, she wouldn't stop talking about this Monkey King named Wukong. Flynt had reserved the right to call him King Kong, after a popular Elder Tale in his world about a giant ape that destroyed kingdom-cities and kidnapped women. He thought it was hilarious, but Ahri didn't really find it funny. It didn't stop him from mentioning it every chance he got though.

"So when we get to this place I suppose you'll be hanging out with King Kong?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean you talk about him so much, I just assumed that you guys were a thing." He shrugged.

"Well… He's really my only friend there, but he hangs out with his other buddies all the time. Master Yi and the other guys from Ionia."

Flynt just shrugged. "Then I guess I'll get the grand tour huh?"

Ahri nodded. "It starts now; we're here."

Flynt expected a glorified, tall and gold-plated set of gates with some sort of fancy inscription and such. He expected something magnificent, something more. What he got was a pair of heavy wooden doors traced with silver around the edges. The silver stretched to the handles of the doors in a seemingly endless wavy pattern that branched off and reformed several times. It wasn't as magnificent as he expected, but it was nice. Flynt placed his hand on the door and pushed. It slid open with ease and he started walking forward, leaving Ahri behind. He walked into a large clearing. The grass was green, greener than any he'd ever seen. People and… things were walking, running, skipping, moving all around from here to there, to and fro. It was quite overwhelming.

"Welcome to the Institute of War."

**A/N: Yes, next chapter will be the actual IoW, and the introduction of new characters, some of which are already included in the story description. I'm planning to include King Kong, Zed, Fizz, Braum, and others within a few chapters.**

**Also... this story had many possible endings that I'm trying to juggle around in my head, so expect nothing.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	8. Judgement Day

**A/N: Yes, I'm slow. I've just now figured out how to do the line thingy to separate parts of the story, don't judge me. This chapter will be followed up with the next one really soon. By that I mean if not today, then tomorrow. (Probably within a few hours... or minutes, depends on how long it takes me to finish and tweak it.)**

* * *

_Sunday, December 4th - Mid-Day; Main yard entrance, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt was uncomfortable as soon as he saw the swarm of people in the yard. He'd never been entirely comfortable around people, especially when there was this many of them. What made it worse was he was now alone. King Kong appeared out of nowhere as soon as they entered the Institute and stole Ahri away from him. The only thing he knew was that he needed to go to the big, grand looking building in the center of the field. Of course he stuck to the outer edge of the circular field to avoid everyone, and although no one approached him, he couldn't stop the curious stares that were aimed his way.

When he reached the grand building, the doors opened on their own and Flynt walked in. It was odd how nobody and nothing was around to question him. He started walking down the long hallway he found himself in. At the end of the torchlit hall there was another set of doors that looked similar to the ones at the front gate. Ahri sort of told him what to expect. Apparently he'd be asked a question, and a date would be set for his judgement. He wasn't too comfortable with the judgement part of it, but she assured him that it would be fine. The doors didn't make a sound as Flynt pushed them open, and they swung aside to reveal a large circular room with torches lining the wall. These torches were not as bright as the torches in the hall, and it gave the room an eerie orange glow.

"State your business" an echoing deep voice called from what seemed like the center of the room, even though nothing was there.

"Uhh… what do you mean?"

"Why are you here? and please cut to the chase as we are exceedingly busy today."

"Well… I was told this place might have something to offer me. Some sort of peace-keeping battle arena thing?"

"So you are here to become a champion in the League of Legends?"

"I suppose."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to become a champion?"

"I don't know, just because."

"If you cannot provide your reasons for joining, you can leave."

Flynt sighed, he didn't even know why he was here. He was supposed to be dead. Everyone knew that he was alive by now, so he couldn't go back, especially if they now knew where he lived, if you could call it living. "Because… because I have nowhere else to go, and I'm tired of being the outcast. Ahri told me that there'd be people like me here, people with special talents." Flynt started staring at the ground. "I'm just tired of being a freak, but I can't change that, so the next best thing is living among other freaks I suppose."

"Who did you say informed you of the Institute of War?"

"Ahri, you know, the lady with the fox tails, ears, and I suppose those lines are whiskers." Flynt looked up, and he could see a man standing in the center of the room. He was about as tall as he was and wore robes of grey.

The man shook his head "I would be careful around her, many men have fallen for her charm."

"As in…"

"Fallen, dead, no longer with us, RIP in peace."

"Uhh… thanks?"

"No proble-" The man's voice changed to a higher pitch, almost as if a voice changer he was using broke. "dangit…" The man started searching in his pockets. "Where?"

Flynt just sighed and cleared his throat. "You sound young… er. Younger than I would expect"

"Ah, yes. Well I was a gifted child who had parents with friends in high places."

"Right."

"Well, your judgement day can be whenever you want it to be, now if you want."

Flynt shook his head "How about later today? I need to talk with someone."

The man removed his hood, revealing his youthful face that was absent of facial hair. It seemed that he was the only exception to the long white beard rule. His hair was black, long ,and flowed down to his chin level. He looked like he was in his early twenties, around Flynt's age. "I'm Lito, newest summoner to the League." He held out his hand.

Flynt ignored the gesture and simply nodded. "Flynt, hopefully the newest champion to the League."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Flynt, I suppose I'll see you later for your judgement."

Flynt nodded and walked away, he had some questions for a certain fox-woman.

* * *

_Afternoon; Concrete Urf_

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Flynt was a little upset because Ahri refused to tell him what to expect in judgement.

"I mean two things: I really can't, it's against the rules, and also everyone experiences something different." Ahri was in a sour mood already, her "date" with Wukong turned out to be simply a ruse for him to make Nidalee jealous. She was certain it had the opposite effect. She was the one who ended up feeling the pain, but since she was only a friend to him, her feelings didn't matter, and she should just support his efforts to court whoever he wanted.

Flynt sighed and sat down on the fountain they were standing in front of. According to Ahri, it was the only fountain in the entire institute that was made of regular concrete. The others were usually metal or glass. Apparently no one ever came around here, maybe because the fountain was so plain. He liked it though; its simplicity was what won him over. It was just a bowl sitting under a spout shaped like a manatee with a fish in one hand and a spatula in the other. The water poured out of the mouth and dripped into the bowl. "Then how do I prepare for it?"

"You don't. It just kinda happens."

"What was yours about?"

"I… I can't tell you that."

"Rules?"

"No it's just… I don't really want to talk about it alright?"

Flynt shrugged "Fine."

Ahri sat down beside him and pushed him lightly to the side, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I should just do it now and get it over with."

Ahri shrugged and stood up, "Come on then."

They started walking to the grand building when Flynt noticed someone walking their way. Wukong walked -it was more of a strut really- over to the two of them and stood before them, leaning on his staff.

"I need to borrow you for a second," He finally said.

Flynt sighed and began to walk off. "Have fun you two."

Ahri shook her head. "Wu, I can't go with you right now, this is important."

Wukong smirked. "Not as important as my current plan."

"Flynt's going to face his judgement, and I'm going with him. If you want, you can come along and we'll do whatever after all right?"

Wukong laughed. "Wait, him? That scrawny looking emo looking guy over there? He's going to be the next great champion? Nevermind, I have to see this."

* * *

_Late Afternoon; Judgement Room_

"What do you mean you can't do it now? You said you could do it whenever I wanted."

Lito was hiding his embarrassment under his hood. "Yes, but I forgot the rules. You're not supposed to get Judgement until at least a day after you arrive. I'm sorry about this."

Flynt sighed, "Really Lito? And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"There's the PBE bunks. You can stay there; I'm sure Ahri or Wukong would gladly direct you to their location."

"Fine, tomorrow."

"See you then."

Flynt walked out of the circular room and into the grand hall where Ahri and Wukong were waiting.

"Did you cry?" Wukong asked.

"No I… no, why would I?"

"Well… because you went through Judgement, almost everyone cries when they do."

"'Almost everyone cries when they do,' no kidding, and no, I didn't go through judgement. Lito apparently forgot some rule or something so now I have to do it tomorrow."

Ahri raised her eyebrow. "Lito? and who is that?"

"Lito, the summoner that was going to do the judgement. He's surprisingly young, and he said he was new."

"No wonder."

"What?"

"He's not supposed to give you his name or let you see his face. He's a summoner, and therefore he's supposed to be all mysterious and wise… and old."

"Well, Lito isn't mysterious… or old."

"Well, either way it's getting late." Ahri didn't lie; the sun began to set when they entered the building, so it must be dark outside by now. "I suppose you can stay at my place again; you'll sleep beside the hole in my floor of course, but I'll see if I can get a spare mattress or something."

"But what about my master plan!?" Wukong protested.

Ahri sighed, "Tomorrow Kong. We'll do it tomorrow."

"But you promised to do it today."

"No, I promised to do it after Flynt's judgement, and that's not until tomorrow."

"Fine" Wukong walked away from the pair, and out the door.

"You upset King Kong, shame on you." Flynt joked.

Ahri glared at him. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

**A/N: Next chapter is coming really soon. I hope you had fun.**


	9. The Beginning

**Double updates? Double updates all the way! What does it mean!? It means I love you people (in a purely professional way of course). It's also the result of me bouncing between this chapter and the last chapter until they were both finished.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 4th/5th - Midnight-ish; Dreamland: Flynt_

Flynt's dreams returned, but this time they were different. This time he was dreaming from someone else's point of view.

~Elder Garrison stood before the large fireplace with a weary look on his face. In the flickering light of the flame, his aged face showed signs of doubt. As he studied the eager faces of the village children, his hand met his white-haired beard. He was debating whether or not it was the right time. The council declared that five years was long enough, and the story was altered enough so as to not cause alarm. This was all according to the council, and who was he to question them? Besides, he was probably just feeling this way because of his unique connection to the story.

~He took a seat on the old oak chair behind him and stared into the flame. They, he and the children, were all sitting on the ornate platform carved from marble. It had a roof, also carved from marble, and the columns that supported the roof were also composed of the same material. In the center was a large fire pit lined with silver. Gold vines seemed to grow out from the fire-pit; whoever designed the area was a genius. Garrison thanked himself for the compliment.

~As Garrison focused on the flame, it began to burn brighter and grow taller. The color changed, the vibrant orange gave way to a brilliant blue, and the flame died down. The flame turned white, and an image began to form in the fire itself. It was as if the fire was some sort of canvas, and it was. This was the way the Elders told stories, this was only a minuscule demonstration of Elder Power, and Garrison knew that because, well he was one himself. The image focused and the elder symbol for "start" appeared in the flame. The image shimmered and disappeared. Garrison knew that what he would see next wouldn't be the same as what anyone else saw. He closed his eyes, and so did the children, and the story began in his head.

~The stories placed the audience in the scene, as if they were spectating real events. Garrison stood at a marketplace, one very similar to the one located here in Prentice. It wasn't the same one, it was just his mind's interpretation of what a market should look like. He noticed a small boy crouching in an alley. If it wasn't for the story pointing him out by highlighting him an a yellow outline, Garrison would have never seen him. He was a small boy, maybe eight years of age. He wore all black, and had white, messy hair that looked grey from a lack of cleaning and combing. Garrison could see the small dagger he held in his hand. He stepped out of the shadows, his face betrayed that he was planning something unethical. The boy was walking in the fruit district if the market, the many colors contrasted the boy's choice of monochromatic attire. No one stopped the boy, asked where or who his parents were. No one even seemed to notice his existence even on the occasion that he bumped into someone. The boy stopped at a fruit stand and lifted his knife, waiting for the right moment. It would be perfect, no one could see him in the sea of adults that hid his form. No one would expect him to do it, so he did it. He brought the knife down and stabbed… a fruit. With the knife embedded into the fruit, the boy started running off. As Garrison followed the boy, he heard someone cry about a thief. Knowing that someone would come running this way, Garrison continued following the boy, looking back once to see that two men in red and gold armor were running after the child as well. The boy turned around the corner, ignoring the guard's shouts, and ran into a closed alley. When Garrison turned the corner, he saw the boy disappear from his view. The guards followed Garrison and searched the alley to no avail. They left and Garrison noticed the boy sitting atop the roof of the building that ended the alley, eating the purple fruit that he'd just stolen. He seemed carefree, and happy. The boy then looked at Garrison, he stared into his eyes. That should have been impossible, the illusions in the stories never interacted with the audience. It just wasn't possible, and yet when Garrison turned he saw nobody behind him. He turned back and the boy was gone, as if he knew that Garrison was looking away. Strange.

~The scene changes to depict the same boy sitting atop a small shack. He swung his legs back and forth as he plays with a black, smoky sphere. Three figures with robes on approached the boy from the shadows of the trees. On the back of the robes was the Elder's symbol etched in a gold fabric of some sort. They walked up to the boy and started talking to him. The boy's eyes went wide, he smiled and started nodding quickly. He hopped off the shack and started walking with the three robed elders into the woods.

~The next few scenes were flashes of the boy growing up and the training he received under the elder's guidance. One clip showed one of the elders offering a black, three foot long scabbard with a six-inch handle to the boy. He looked older now, maybe ten years of age. The sword that that scabbard contained would likely be too big for him, but he'd eventually grow into it. The next elder offered the boy a pendant with a symbol engraved in black. It looked like a fancy "S" with a fancy line through it. The third elder had no gift for the boy, instead he place his palm on the boy's forehead. The boy looked confused for a moment, but then the scene changed again. Another flash of scenes, this time the scenes depicted the boy causing massive bloodshed, at first with a knife, but then he used the sword given to him by the elders. Countless scenes of him standing above the bodies of his enemies flashed before the scene darkened again.

~The boy, now looking closer to eighteen, sat atop a black throne with his head resting on his fist. He looked bored and as if he were about to fall asleep. The room was bare and dark, lit by one torch that was located above him. Suddenly the door was bashed in, but the boy didn't show any sign of alarm. He sighed and stepped off of his throne. His hand went to the handle of the sword that rested at his hip. He faced four goons and one that looked like the leader. Two of the four wore the standard gold/red colored armor of Prentice and the other two wore red robes with a golden trim. The leader wore a heavier set of armor and a large ax hung from his back. He wore a crown atop his head, and Garrison recognized him as Paragon, the current king of Prentice. The two armored goons drew their swords and charged the boy. The boy easily sidestepped their advances, but he hadn't anticipated their enhanced movement. One of them tripped the boy and the boy fell to the ground. Garrison noticed the two robed goons chanting from a book. The boy found himself trapped in a barrier. He simply smirked as the king started to walk over to the boy with a radiating confidence. The two exchanged conversation, and the boy finally seemed to grow tired of the king's company because he burst through the barrier as if it were made of paper. The robed goons continued chanting, but louder this time. The sword goons were at the boy's side almost instantly, defending the king. The boy sighed and drew his three foot long, black katana. He defended from the goon's attacks, delivering non-lethal counters when he could, but the goons continued to fight on, their wounds continued to heal. The boy then lept over the two sword goons and attacked the book goons, killing them swiftly. He glanced back and slashed the air. A blade of shadows launched from his sword in an arc, successfully ridding the world of two more goons. The boy seemed content with his efforts when the king smashed the butt of his ax handle against the boy's head. The boy crumpled to the ground and the scene went black.

~Garrison opened his eyes, very confused at what he'd just witnessed. This was a story for the children, yet it wasn't at all. It was more like a nightmare fueling horror story. The points of the story that really confused him were the ones that ended suddenly, like the gift scene. He dismissed his thoughts and turned to the children, many of them seemed frightened, and the few adults that attended the elder storytelling seemed worried as well. "Remember young ones, it's only a story. There's nothing to be afraid of. Now, curfew approaches quickly; I suggest that you all head to your homes for the night."

* * *

Flynt's dream didn't stop there. Instead it switched perspectives. He was now viewing the uncensored version of the events that he'd just witnessed. He saw things from his memory, specifically his tenth birthday.

~Flynt clutched the scabbard in his hands, vowing to use it to serve the Prentice army when he grew up. He put the pendant around his neck and beamed with pride and excitement. Flynt turned to the third elder and noticed that he wasn't holding anything for him. Perhaps he was giving him a gift of knowledge or power, maybe both. The elder smiled and placed his hand on Flynt's head and spoke a word. The elder's hand began to glow a red hue, and at that moment Flynt felt an unimaginable pain in his forehead. It was as if someone took an ax to his head several times. Flynt collapsed; he felt weak and helpless. He felt scared and hopeless, but that fear soon turned to anger and merciless rage as he stood, realizing what the elders had just tried to do.

~"It... it didn't work!" The elder who had touched him exclaimed.

~"Then kill it damn you!" The one to his left shouted.

~Flynt drew his knife and stabbed the elder closest to him. The elder doubled over in pain and fell to the floor, a pool of blood began to grow.

~The other two began chanting, and Flynt felt restricted. He couldn't move at all; he couldn't even turn his head. The pain began to return as one of the elders stopped their chanting and picked up the scabbard that Flynt dropped. The elder frowned, drew the black katana out of it's sheath and aimed at Flynt's head.

~What happened next was a blur. Flynt remembered breaking free somehow and fighting against the elder's powerful magic. Somehow he won, and even managed to kill one of the remaining two. He remembered grabbing his katana and jumping out of a hole that he'd blasted in the side of the wall, and he remembered one other thing. He remembered being enveloped in black flame the entire time. He remembered the burning.

* * *

**More background stuff, awesome. We duh bus (don't ask). GG. I hope you had fun.**


	10. A Dream

**Why did I stay up so late to finish this? I don't know, but it's here. Why did I stay up even later to finish the next chapter? I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, I must be either really dedicated to this story, or I love you guys a lot. Next chapter will come out whenever I wake up tomorrow.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 5th - After Midnight; Ahri's place, Runeterra_

Flynt woke up in a cold sweat. He patted his arms and head to find that he wasn't on fire. It was just a dream. He hated dreams, he was just fine without them during the majority of his life, and now they suddenly come back after he died. As if dying wasn't bad enough, now he had to re-life the very life he died from. He glanced around and noticed two things: it was in the middle of the night, and he'd fallen into the crater in Ahri's floor at some point during his slumber. It was odd, but it wasn't as odd as the dream he'd just experienced. Normally he dreamed from his point of view, but that wasn't the case this time. He felt like he was Garrison, and he recalled a specific scene from that fire-story thing. It was when the story version of him turned and stared at him through Garrison's view. He remembered that day, he remembered turning around on that rooftop and seeing an old man dressed in robes. He remembered the market as well; it was the market in Prentice, contrary to what Garrison or the children believed. Flynt came to the conclusion that this story was the reason his infamy spread so widely; the elders contorted and manipulated the truth of what happened. They conveniently left out the part where the Elders tried to harvest his power for their own use, and what came after Flynt was defeated.

Flynt yawned and was beginning to fall back asleep when he heard the groaning of wood on the floor: someone's poor attempt at sneaking into the house to kill him no doubt. The creaking continued after a few seconds, and it got closer to the hole where Flynt now stood on his toes, with his knees bent and his hand on his katana. As soon as the creaking sounded close enough, Flynt leaped from the hole and pushed the attacker against the wall.

He held the katana to the attacker's throat and hissed, "Who are you, and why are you here?" Once he actually got a chance to see the attacker's face, he regretted his rash thinking. Flynt released Ahri from his grasp and sheathed his sword. "Damnit Ahri, why are you creeping around? You know I'm paranoid."

Ahri swallowed her short-term fear and replied, "Because this is my house, I assumed I could walk around in it." She started to edge away from Flynt, possibly out of fear of another blind attack. "And I didn't know you were that light of a sleeper… or that paranoid."

"I wasn't asleep, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Ahri shrugged. "Well I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might take a walk or something to clear my head."

"Why?"

"Bad dreams, I've been having them for a while now, ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"Since you showed up."

Flynt frowned, "Interesting." It could have been a coincidence. Yeah, the fact that Ahri's bad dreams started on the same night that his dreams started is a random event.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"Flynt… you're in my house. I could kick you out if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me."

The staring contest that took place was legendary. It was Flynt who lost when he turned away and said, "Fine, it's just, ever since I was ten, I haven't dreamed. Not once. I just fell asleep and woke up the next morning, and I don't know how or why it happened that way, but it just did. After I died I found myself here and landed where I did. I started dreaming again as soon as I fell asleep that first day."

"And what? you think there's a connection?"

"I don't know, but it definitely seems odd, don't you think?"

"Flynt, I don't know. I'm tired and I can't sleep. I was about to take a walk to clear my head, and then you drop all this confusing dream stuff on me."

"Sorry"

"Yeah, whatever" Ahri started walking to the door. "You can join me if you'd like. It sounds like you've got some things on your mind as well."

Flynt shrugged, "You have no idea."

* * *

_The beach outside Ahri's place_

Ahri walked ahead of him. It made sense since she knew where they were going and he didn't, but she didn't like it. To be honest, she still didn't trust him. She didn't know what it was about him that she didn't trust, maybe it was his lack of emotion or his rash decision making or maybe even his hair color. She couldn't figure out what it was, but despite this, she couldn't feel safer with him right behind her. She knew how far he'd go to protect his friends from the wounds he received trying to save that Samantha girl. Reflecting on that, she considered herself lucky to even be in the grey-area leaning towards the friend side of things as opposed to being an enemy of his. She glanced back at him, and he smiled a little before his face went right back to the usual blank expression.

For some reason it brought back the dream she'd just had, and she wished she hadn't remembered it. It was awful, if she could delete it from her memory she would.

* * *

_Dreamland: Ahri_

~A young man stood chained to the floor of a dark room. The floor itself was composed of some sort of stone and the walls were made of the same material. The one window in the room let in light from the outside, and allowed a constant draft to flow whenever the door opened. The man was wearing what was left of a shirt, it was more like a tattered cloth that hung from his neck by now. It didn't even reach his chest or shoulders. By the light of the window Ahri could see a large dark stain on the floor that surrounded the man. She didn't want to think about what it was. The man didn't struggle against his bonds. In fact, he didn't move at all. Upon further inspection, Ahri could tell that the man's hair was messy and light grey, but that could have been from a lack of washing. His face had a scar that ran from his right eye down to his cheek. Ahri couldn't seem to move from her view in the corner of the room, so she couldn't see his back, or anything behind him.

~The door to the left of Ahri opened and a man wearing a crown walked in. He laughed and spat at the chained man's feet. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

~The man said nothing.

~The crowned man sighed, "I wonder how long you'll be able to last." He laughed and left the room. Ahri could hear him shouting things from where she was.

~Another man, one she recognised from her earlier dreams as someone named James Ackwel. Apparently he was the prince who didn't like being a prince. James was wearing simple brown clothing and he was holding a thin rope that was coiled around itself. "Why don't you just give up? How long are you going to keep this going? We've finally been able to figure out how to finish what the others have started and all we need is a small display of your power."

~The chained man still didn't respond.

~"You're a damn idiot, you know that? I'm trying to make this easier for you and you don't have anything to say?" James grabbed the man's face. "Listen to me! Or can you not understand me because you don't speak our language? I expect nothing less from a freak like you."

~James released the man's face and started walking around him. He stopped behind the man and let the rope fall so that he was holding the end of it. Ahri realized that he was holding a whip.

~"How about now!?" Ahri saw the glint of the metal tips of the whip as it extended into nine individual tails that raked the man's back as James swung the handle.

~The man immediately fell to the floor, but he didn't make a sound. James continued slashing his back away with the cat of nine tails and the man suffered in silence. Occasionally the man would squirm in an effort to move away from the source of pain, but he soon stopped the futile act. The entire time, Ahri watched with tears flowing down her cheeks. This was wrong, what had he done to deserve this? The torture lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like hours passed by as the man continued to squirm in pain to no avail.

~Once James felt like the man had enough, he smirked and walked over to the door. "Maybe that will make you rethink things freak." He left the room and closed the door. His laughter could be heard echoing through the room even after he was gone.

~Ahri could do nothing but stare at the man's now visible back. It was red. Everything was red and the stain underneath him had received a new coat. Blood continued to flow out of his back as he lay on his stomach. He was still, and Ahri thought the man was whipped to death until he started crying. She heard him taking quick shallow breaths and sniffing. It felt like she was intruding since he obviously didn't know she was watching him. Though she was sure there was a reason for this… punishment. Ahri couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. She found herself suddenly able to move and rushed to his side. When she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder her hand went right through him. She glanced at her hands and noticed that they had a yellow glow to them. Ahri shook her head and glanced back to the man and gasped. She jumped up and stared at the man while he stared right back at her. He didn't seem to be crying anymore, he actually had traces of a weak smile on his face.

~"Thank you." The man said, and he turned his back to her.

* * *

_An unmarked path_

Ahri shuddered, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to have dreams anymore. She was almost afraid to sleep. Ahri looked up from the ground she was staring at. She saw where she wanted to go and quickened her pace.

They walked on until Ahri stopped at the top of a cliff. She turned back and saw that Flynt was still following her. She sat at the edge of the cliff and stared off in the distance. Flynt stepped behind her and stared as well.

Ahri broke the silence, "Why are you so quiet?"

Flynt glanced down to her, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, when you're here it's almost like you're not here. You don't say anything, you don't mumble or whistle or hum. I'm beginning to think you don't breathe."

"Ahri, I am a man of few words."

"I've noticed."

Flynt sighed, "I prefer to think to myself rather than starting a conversation that might lead to nowhere. For instance, I would stand here and stare at the night sky for hours, taking in all the glory that it has to offer. The way the stars twinkle against the background of the night, the way shooting stars cut through the darkness, I'd take it all in."

"So you'd rather stay locked up inside your head, staring at something beautiful without ever hearing anyone else's opinion about it?"

Flynt shrugged, "I was alone for a long time Ahri, both before and after I was branded what I am today. Who was I supposed to share my opinions with? Who was there to tell me their opinions? Nobody was, so I got used to being alone, and I'm comfortable with staying in my head."

Ahri paused for a second before continuing, "Would you like to hear my opinions?"

"Why not?" Flynt sat down beside Ahri. "Please, tell me what goes on inside your mind."

"I think… I think you're scared."

"I think you're wrong, I'm not scared of anything."

"You're scared of rejection, you're scared of being alone. You're scared that if you put yourself out there and try to interact with people you'll get shut down and shut out."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Listen to yourself, why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I don't. Just change the subject."

"Because it's true?"

Flynt stood up and started pacing around Ahri, "No, because I just don't want to talk about it or this or that or what happened in the past or how this happened or why or who I am or where I come from alright!" Flynt's voice had steadily rose to a yell. After he calmed down he continued, "Look, maybe you're right. Maybe I hate people because I'm afraid that people hate me, but that's because it's true. The only time I ever felt wanted or needed… or loved…" Flynt stopped walking and stared at the floor. "It was all fake. I wasn't me, and I'm still not me. I don't even know who me is. My name's not Flynt, I'm not the good guy in this story. I'm the bad guy. I'm the one who terrorizes the people and eats children for a living."

Ahri was turned to face him. She was shocked at his sudden outburst, but she stayed where she was."Flynt, I want you to listen to me. Listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. What happened in the past doesn't matter, especially since I know you didn't do those things."

"How do you know?"

"Because a man who would nearly die for his friend that he forgave for betraying him doesn't eat children. The point is, you need to let go of that place and the past. Start thinking about who you are now." Ahri stood and grabbed Flynt's shoulders. "And right now, your name is Flynt, and you're the man who saved my life, twice." She hugged him, let him go, and returned to her spot on the cliff, staring into the distance.

Flynt walked to her and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while before Flynt spoke, "How does the sky look to you?"

* * *

**That poor kid, I'm that was just some random thing the author put in there, and it has nothing to do with the plot at all. *wink wink***

**In brighter news... a review... finally. *fanfare* I feel so loved. In all seriousness, thank you. Who says begging doesn't accomplish anything? (speaking of which... please?)**

**In other news, I understand that the flashback count is high; I'll work on that. Flynt's Judgement will be in the next chapter, and it will be interesting.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	11. Judgement Day Again

**There was something I wanted to put here.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 5th - Night; The War Room, Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

James Ackwel sat at the end of the table opposite his father, Paragon Ackwel. Though his father was old, he insisted on continuing his rule over Prentice. This was quite infuriating since the two had very different ideas when it came to running their land. His father wanted to rule the entirety of Mund while James simply wanted to stay within the current borders and not agitate anyone. The two never got along, and only once did they work together to reach a common goal. That goal had twice, no three times, escaped their grasp. James wished to be anywhere but here, at this war meeting. His father had decided to go on with the war plans to take over Mund after James's failure to apprehend the Shadow's Thrall.

"Three strikes, you're done" His father's voice echoed in his head.

What a stupid saying. No one ever used that saying except his father, as if anything revolved around exactly three mistakes. James was against the war plans because they weren't powerful enough, and there were never going to be powerful enough unless they captured Flyn- The Shadow's Thrall. They were going to be stopped, because when people are threatened by a powerful common enemy, they join forces and defeat it. James was the only person who seemed to know this, even though every time the Thrall appeared, people forgot about their differences and tried to kill him- it. He hated the fact that he had to be present at this meeting because it was "required to provide your royal aid to the situation." Bullshit, his father probably just didn't want him gallivanting around after his failure and this was his way of preventing him from doing that. He should be in the city, or even in the town doing something, anything that wasn't this. He should be with Molly and Sam-. Damnit, if Flynt would have just stayed wherever the hell he went to, Samantha would still be alive.

"I got it!" James cried out.

His father looked at him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Father, I need to speak to you, I know how we're going to finally get him."

Paragon stood up and walked to his son, ignoring the confused faces of the elders and council members. "Wait for me in the hall, I'll be out in a minute."

James turned to leave.

"And son… this is your last chance. Mess up again and you're going to become a hell of a lot more familiar with those commoners than you've ever wanted to be."

* * *

_Wednesday, December 6th - Morning; Ahri's Thinking Cliff, Runeterra_

The two stargazers ended up falling asleep next to each other. Somehow Flynt ended up using Ahri's tails as a pillow and Ahri was facing him; her head rested on her arm. A figure squatted in the grass and stared at the two of them. The sun had risen a while ago and the squatting figure had been sitting there for a while.

He sighed and reached out with a gloved hand, poking Flynt on the forehead. "Now isn't this just sweet?"

Flynt grabbed the man's hand and pulled. The resulting force sent the man flying off the cliff into the water below, or so he thought. The man Flynt threw over disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as he hit a rock below. Flynt turned, drew his sword and came face to face with a man in sinister looking armor and a helmet that resembled a mask. He looked like a cross between a ninja and a knight.

"May I help you?" Flynt asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"You could, but you won't get the chance to if you don't tell me who you are in the next five seconds."

"Intimidation, well I don't know who you think you're speaking to but I don't fear you." Flynt couldn't stop the feeling that something was familiar about this man.

"I know what you do fear Flynt. You fear being alone." He glanced to Ahri. "Would you like me to let you feel that fear again?"

"I suppose it was you that was following us last night then? and you in the house?"

Two blades came out of the man's arm plating. "Possibly." He started walking to Ahri, who was awake by now and watching with interest.

Flynt shrugged, "You've got it all wrong."

"Do I? Does that mean you don't care about her? Whether she lives or dies?"

Ahri looked to Flynt with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Flynt shrugged, "Fine." He sheathed his katana, "Do what you want, I have an appointment today."

"Flynt!" Ahri cried out.

The man placed one of his arm blades to Ahri's neck. Flynt turned his back.

"Very well Flynt, it seems you care for nothing in this world, I can respect that. Unfortunately I must keep to my word and put poor Ahri's life to an end." The man chuckled.

Flynt grabbed his katana, turned, and swung his sword as he drew the blade from its scabbard. The sword connected with the man's blade, knocking it away from Ahri's neck.

The man chuckled, "I knew it, you have some good in you, and some attachment to this fox-woman. That gives you a weakness, a weakness that I may exploit someday."

The man started to back up, but Flynt advanced on him.

"You want to party eh? Fine."

The man slashed with a blade, and Flynt dodged. Flynt responded with a slash to the man's upper arm. The man was fast, and he blocked the strike with his other blade. Flynt soon realized he was outmatched when the man landed a cut to his side. Flynt grabbed the scabbard and detached it from his belt. He now had a second weapon, to even out the odds a little. Flynt and the man continued the fight, neither landing another blow on the other because they read each other's moves as if they knew each other for years. All Ahri could do was watch and hope that neither of them killed the other.

The man blocked another strike from Flynt and kicked him away. "Enough!" He grabbed Ahri again. "This ends now." The man positioned Ahri so that she was between him and Flynt.

"I agree" Ahri said as she stomped the man's foot. Ahri turned and summoned three small fireballs, all of which slammed into the man.

While he was distracted, Flynt slammed into him and placed his katana up to an opening in the man's armor. "Attachments like this don't make me weaker. It gives me something to fight for." Flynt raised his sword.

"Flynt wait!" Ahri yelled. "You can't kill him."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's a champion, he'll just come back in a few seconds." Ahri sighed. "Flynt, this is Zed, self proclaimed Master of Shadows."

Flynt glanced back at Zed and was surprised to see that he had just disappeared from under his knee. A few feet away he could hear slow clapping.

"Bravo Flynt, you have exceeded my expectations, despite the fact that you had a bit of help. I also understand that you too have some control over shadows. I look forward to seeing who's better at controlling them on the field sometime." Zed chuckled and walked off.

"Thanks for the help by the way, better late than never." Flynt said once Zed was gone.

"You were going to let me die, consider it as payback."

"I never intended to let him kill you, besides wouldn't you just come back like he would have?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you almost let him cut me open." She glared at him.

"You're really holding that against me? It was obviously a failed attempt to get him to leave without fighting him."

"It was a stupid attempt."

"Ahri, you can try to hold this against me all you want, but the fact remains that I did 'save' you in the end right?"

Ahri's glare broke into a smile, "I suppose, but it was still bad mannered."

Flynt sighed, "Yeah, I get it. Shouldn't we head back to your place now? My judgement awaits."

Ahri nodded, "Of course, but first, I'd like to sit here, and do things your way."

"My way?"

"Yeah, staring at something in silence, thinking about it." She started to stare at the horizon.

That lasted for a bit more than ten minutes; Flynt was proud of her.

* * *

_Mid-Day; Institute of War_

After the walk back to Ahri's place and the unnecessarily long time it took Ahri to get ready, to which she reasoned "It takes time to look this good," the two of them were walking towards the center building once again. Of course they ran into King Kong again, who wanted to use Ahri again. Thankfully, she declined his offer, but Kong decided to tag along. The walk wasn't cheerful, but it wasn't depressing either. Wukong and Ahri already knew what Flynt was going to experience, but Flynt had no idea what he was about to face. They didn't talk much, and that was likely the reason why.

When they reached the building, Flynt entered it alone and walked down the familiar hallway and entered the familiar eerie room. Lito stood there waiting for him.

"Ah, finally, now we can begin. I trust that no one has told you about what you are to expect here," Lito said.

Flynt nodded.

"Swell, let's begin shall we?" He pointed to a glass on the table beside him that contained a purple liquid. "Please, drink it, and drink it all."

Flynt took the glass, hesitated and then downed the liquid. He immediately felt himself gain a headache and stumble to the table. He knocked it over and fell to the floor.

"This is normal, it shall pass very soon." When Flynt stood up again, Lito continued, "See? Now, please stand here in the middle of the room and we shall begin."

Flynt stepped into the chalk circle that someone, probably Lito, drew on the ground. For a while nothing happened, then Flynt felt himself get dizzy, and he fell to the floor.

* * *

_Judgement-Land, Flynt_

When he woke, he glanced around, and found himself back home, surrounded by faces he knew. Faces he regretted. Everyone he'd ever killed in self defense or otherwise stood in a circle around him. He saw Ramm, the first person who tried to kill him at age ten, he was the first three elders that had taught him. He saw members of the Fez and various members of the King's personal guard. They all began to chant something, and as they gradually synchronized their chant, Flynt heard "monster" "freak" and "outcast" over and over again. He pushed himself through the crowd and came face to face with Molly.

Her eyes were wide, and she screamed, "Get away!" She raised a small knife at him.

Ace walked up beside her and placed his arm around her, as if protecting her from Flynt. "Mine now Thrall." He started laughing. Flynt could see in his hands was a length of thin rope, the instrument that caused him countless days of pain.

He backed away from Ace and bumped into something behind him. He turned and noticed he was in a jail cell. Ace walked through the cell door and chuckled. The rope uncoiled into a whip and Ace raised it. Flynt ran right through Ace and ran out of the door. He found himself in darkness. Complete darkness without a sense of gravity.

"Flynt!" He turned and saw someone running away from him. They were illuminated by the only source of light in the darkness.

Flynt found the floor and began running after the person who continued to call his name. Every time he got close, they'd get just a little bit farther. Flynt ran with all the speed he could, but he stopped when he saw the person fall to the ground. He approached Samantha and fell to his knees.

"She died because of you Flynt." Flynt turned to face Elder Garrison. He noticed that they were now on the Elder's stage before he destroyed it. "Had you not returned, she would still be alive today."

"No, your men killed her, Ace killed her, I tried to protect-"

"Why do you lie to yourself!? You continue with these lies and it does nothing, no one believes you! No one ever has, and no one ever will." Garrison grew huge and grabbed Flynt by the ankle with his thumb and index finger. "Watch yourself, and tell me you're still innocent" Flynt was hanging upside down but he could see himself land in the ground by the stage. It was the day that he revealed himself. He saw himself burning with black flame, and he saw inhuman eyes when he turned to face himself. The eyes were red and glowing, they struck fear into himself.

"That's not me."

"Of course it is Thrall."

"Exactly, I'm not the Shadow's Thrall, I'm Flynt. I'm me"

"Is that so? Was that you?"

The Thrall turned to face villagers and began to slash them apart with both his sword and his shadow slashes. He burned a few with the flame that surrounded him.

"That wasn't me! I didn't do anything that bad! I just… I just killed the Fez."

"So you killed them?"

"Yes, but they were going to kill me, it was self-defense."

"Lies! Lies that no one believes!"

"Someone believes me."

"And she's dead."

"No, someone else."

Garrison laughed in his face. "You would have me believe that someone believes that you're a good person?"

"Yes."

Garrison laughed even harder, and he was soon joined by Ace, Molly, and King Paragon.

"Stop."

They didn't.

"Stop laughing."

They didn't heed his warning.

"I said, Stop laughing!"

Flynt released himself from Garrison's grip, drew his katana, and lashed out at the four giants, sending a shadow blade through them all. The illusions disappeared into mist and Flynt was lost in the darkness again. He felt cold, and his head was killing him. He suddenly had a hard time breathing. He thought he was going to die when he felt something blast him, something very powerful. It sent a wave of energy through his body, a wave that disrupted the agreement of his organs. He then felt a burning sensation, and he felt very tired He wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had to pass judgement. Too bad his eyes had other plans.

* * *

_Approaching Afternoon; Institute of War_

Ahri wondered what was taking so long. She honestly wasn't sure he could handle this, after what happened last night, his outburst about the past and stuff, and she just mentioned it. She didn't want to think about what reliving an experience would be like for him.

"He's going to do fine, I'm sure of it. Worst case scenario, he's denied and you two go home. I'm sure he'll be fine." Wukong offered.

"I hope so, I'm worried about him." Ahri replied.

"Worried? about him? Why? He seems like he can handle it."

"Yeah, he looks dark and menacing on the outside, but he's different on the inside, he's kind, and caring, and sensitive… in his own way I guess. Besides, his past has got to be horrible judging by his outburst last night."

"Ahri, everyone's past was horrible, that's why we're here. He'll be fine"

They both saw and heard the flash of golden light come down from the sky into the roof of the grand building. It sounded like a lightning strike multiplied several times.

"Damnit" Ahri opened the doors and started running inside.

"Ahri, wait, you can't-" Wukong sighed.

She ran across the hall and threw open the doors. What she saw sent her falling to her knees. She turned back to Wukong and yelled, "Get a damn medic or something!"

"Which one!?"

"All of them!"

* * *

**... please?**

**I hope you had fun.**


	12. True Damage

**School is wonderful. Also, check out that title; it's a joke with a deeper meaning. Such depth much develop wow. (Sorry for that, I had to.)**

**One last thing: Zed's gonna be more involved! *fanfare* I kinda decided that he should be a part of this story and this should go deeper than just some random skirmishes between him and Flynt, so... here we go.**

* * *

_Wednesday, December 6th - Late Afternoon; Lito's room, Infirmary, Institute of War, Runeterra_

"You did what!?" Ahri yelled.

"I smote him," Lito said nervously. "Look, I'm sorry alright, what was I supposed to do?"

Lito was laying down in a hospital bed in the Institute's infirmary. After Ahri walked in to see Lito laying on the floor bleeding heavily, and Flynt also on the floor, spazzing about in the middle of a crater she called for help. Actually she told Wukong to call for help and he came back with Soraka. She then left to gather the healers that weren't in matches to deal with the situation. Unfortunately that meant that Nidalee was with them, and Wukong was distracted. The team loaded the two injured on stretchers and carried them to the infirmary. Lito recovered within a few hours, so Ahri talked to him first.

Ahri paced the room with her hands on her head. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen. "Lito… there's a reason none of the summoners use smite on a person."

"What, does it kill them?"

"No one knows, it's just an agreement that the summoners created a long time ago. They determined that smite was too powerful to use on the champions, so instead of making it weaker, they restricted its use."

"Well how am I supposed to defend myself if I get attacked?"

"Ignite, exhaust, anything else except smite. You could have invented a new summoner spell and used that!"

Lito sighed, "Dammit, I'm done. My career and my life are both over. All because of one stupid mistake."

"Wow… You're kidding right? Do you even know what you've done to him? He's probably feeling pain that no one in this entire Institute has ever felt before, and you're just sitting here, complaining about your job and your life when the man-in-the-next-room's life is about to end!"

"You don't even know what happened, so why are you accusing me of being heartless?"

"I didn't accuse you of anything, but since you offered I would like to know what happened."

"The truth is… I have no idea. It wasn't my fault; I've done judgements for other hopefuls and they didn't pass. Most people don't pass right? So I figured maybe Flynt was the one, because he looked the part. It was going well, He confronted his past and such…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I mean I don't have a damn clue! I just… lost control. He took over the entire thing and started torturing himself with his own memories. I opened my eyes and he was still standing there with his closed. Next thing I know he takes out his sword and stares at me with these blank eyes. The sword started glowing black and then he cut me across my chest, it burned like hell, and then I reacted on impulse and smote him."

Ahri sat down. "He… he took over?"

Lito nodded, "I was trying to regain control, but it was no use. He was too attached to those memories, and some of them were… some of them were so horrific I didn't even want to dig them up." After a long silence he added, "I did see some good memories though. I think they were all recent ones."

Ahri raised her eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

"You'd have to ask him if he wakes up, I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing his thoughts. He must be something special."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious about why you're here defending him."

"It's nothing, anyone would have done the same thing."

Lito glanced around the room, "I don't see anyone else here, do you? Not even your monkey friend stayed around for too long."

"Your point?"

"I don't have a point, I'm just making an observation. Maybe you should see how he's doing, and come back to tell me alright?"

Ahri nodded, "Sounds good." She got up to leave the room.

"Ahri…"

She turned back to face Lito.

"I'm sorry. Please tell him that, and I hope he gets better."

"Yeah," she left the room.

* * *

_Approaching Night; Outside Flynt's room_

Ahri was surprised to see someone leaning on the wall next to Flynt's room. She was even more surprised at who it was.

"Zed? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Standing."

"I can see that, but why here of all places?"

"Maybe I'm waiting to get inside the room I'm standing next to. It's just a thought, but it makes just enough sense to maybe be true."

Ahri shook her head, "Nevermind."

"If you must know, I am waiting to see your friend in there. We need to talk."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"An hour or so."

Ahri walked to the door and knocked on it. There was no response.

"Maybe this is the wrong room." She offered.

Zed shook his head. "This is the right room, I checked several times."

"Can't you just go through the door with the teleport thing you do?"

Zed thought for a second, "I suppose I could, but I really wanted to avoid breaking into an hospital room."

Ahri rolled her eyes as Zed disappeared, leaving a grey smokey copy of himself behind. The door opened and Zed stood there.

She could only imagine the smirk on his face as Zed said, "Aren't I amazing?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Yeah, sure." She stopped in the middle of the room and saw Flynt laying on a couch. There was one machine in the room that beeped with a steady but slow rhythm.

"This is it?" she asked. "Where is everyone? Where's the bed, and what about the staff?"

Zed shook his head "Perhaps your friend isn't important enough to warrant these things."

Ahri turned to face Zed. "Why are you even here Zed? What in Runeterra could you possibly want or need here?"

"That is none of your concern." Zed began to walk towards the door. "Find me if he wakes up," he added just before leaving.

"When," Ahri muttered. "When he wakes up."

* * *

_Approaching Midnight; Flynt's room_

She was left alone in the room with a dead or dying man that had saved her life. It was getting late, and she was tired, but she didn't want to leave him here alone. As irrational as leaving an unconscious person alone sounded, she couldn't bear to do it, so she found a cushion chair to sit in. No matter how hard she tried, sleep would not find her. As she sat there unable to drift off, her thoughts drifted to Flynt and his background.

"It's not fair." she muttered. Ahri got up and walked over to Flynt's couch. She sat down in front of it. "All your life you've been an outcast. Shunned and feared because of your power, power that you didn't even intend to turn against your oppressors even after all they put you through."

She was sorry for him, but she was also angry. She felt like she had a right to be angry for him since he wouldn't do it for himself. That was the thing, Flynt had told her about his fake life, how he'd lived among the very people who would kill him in an instant if they knew who he was. He lived among them as if nothing was wrong, and he confessed that he had thought of taking revenge, but those thoughts had disappeared soon after his new life started.

"And once you finally find a place where someone will accept you, you're denied that chance." She lowered her head. "This is a cruel joke, a joke played on you by two worlds that seem to have united against you." She decided to lay on the ground. "Two entire worlds against you when all you've ever wanted to do was live like anyone else." Ahri summoned her orb of deception and began playing with it. "In every curse there's a blessing, the question is… if the curse is this bad, how good is the blessing?" She yawned deeply. "What the hell am I even talking about? I'm too damn tired for this." She rolled over, and since she was too tired to think about getting back on the chair, she slept on the floor that night.

* * *

_Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt was standing. He was back in that terrible invisible prison that he'd been trapped in five days ago. Five days ago, the day he died and fell into this interesting place. Five days ago, the day he met Ahri, his only remaining friend… if he could even call her that. He had a feeling that she'd just show him the ropes and ditch him, leaving him to his own devices. It wouldn't be the first time he'd be left alone, and it wouldn't be the last, but it'd still be disappointing. To say the least, he didn't want that to happen, possibly just because he was stuck in infatuation with her despite his pendant's nullification of her charm crap. He wasn't even sure if she was trying that now, but he wasn't a man who took chances… sometimes. It didn't matter anyway. He wasn't going to get mixed up in any type of affection after his last experience. Even though basing all future experiences on his first love isn't exactly a good idea, it was all he could do to protect himself from any further pain.

~He'd been trapped in this dream-prison for the past day or so, he had no idea since the concept of time didn't seem to exist here. Last time he'd spent a few hours in here and apparently it was the equivalent to an entire month. It didn't matter since there was no visible way out, and he was getting tired. He was tired since he got there, but now he was exhausted as well. Something told him that sleeping here would be a very bad idea, and in addition to that it was dark. No, he knew dark, and he was comfortable in the dark. This was darkness, something that he feared, the end of him. Or so he believed.

~As the hours passed it grew harder to stay awake. The only thing he could do was stay standing since he knew that it was easier to fall asleep when sitting or laying down. After a day of silence he was startled to hear something behind him. Flynt turned and saw himself. A shorter more youthful version of himself with grey hair instead of white and yellow eyes as opposed to grey. His face looked different; it looked softer, possibly because he was happy. It was what he wanted, what he longed for and wished for. A normal version of child him. He looked about ten-ish and… happy.

~Young Flynt smiled at himself. "Hello sir, who are you?" He definitely wasn't shy.

~Flynt was hesitant to respond. "I'm… I'm Flynt."

~"Really? You have the same name as-"

~The young Flynt disappeared before Flynt's eyes.

~"What? What!?" He was sure that the kid was about to say that they had the same name, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to meet his dream self. He wanted to ask questions, he wanted to know how it was like. He wanted. He wanted, but he never received. Flynt had gotten used to that by now. He was starting to feel sick. Maybe just a short nap, what could it hurt?

* * *

**I love sleep, it's a fantastic thing, but in this case not so much. Foreshadowing cliches ftw.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewers! More people added to the list of "The Best"**

**Everyone else is on the list of "pretty-cool-but-not-as-cool-as-they-could-be"**

**(I know my asking is getting annoying, but I feel like I have to.)**

**One more thing, thanks to the followers and favorite-ers and such, and the general readers, you guys are cool too.**


	13. Heal

**After this chapter there may or may not be some fluff, so be prepared for that.**

**Also I went back and realized that I couldn't read my own story without getting lost in what day/time it was supposed to be, and I can only imagine how bad it is for everyone else. I fixed that.**

* * *

_Thursday, December 7th - After Midnight; Dreamland: Flynt_

~"Don't do that!"

~Flynt had just gotten ready to take his nap when he heard his younger self again.

~"Don't fall asleep, not yet anyways."

~Flynt stood up and stared at the kid with an expression of pain. "Why?"

~"Because you need to stay awake for this. It's important."

~"Listen kid… I feel like sh- like I'm about to die alright? If I don't sleep soon it might actually happen. Besides I've been in here before, it's not too bad after you get used to the darkness."

~"You're scared of the dark aren't you?"

~Flynt forgot that he was talking to himself for a second. "How did you know that?"

~"Well, my dad's scared of the dark, and you remind me of him."

~"Your dad?"

~Young Flynt nodded.

~Flynt sat down, but kept his head up. "What was he like?"

~Young Flynt sat beside him. "He's cool. Most people think he's mean and cold, but most people don't know him like I do."

~Flynt smiled to himself. His father was- would have been like he was now. It made him happy to know what would have been, and he ignored what was.

~"Not fair." Both of them heard those words. They were spoken in a distorted whisper.

~The boy glanced around and then shrugged his shoulders. "No one else is here."

~"I would say I'm imagining things, but you heard it as well," Flynt said.

~"Outcast… shunned and feared… two worlds… united against you… curse"

~Flynt frowned. "Damnit…" he glanced at himself. "Sorry"

~The boy shook his head. "It's fine, what's wrong?"

~"That voice. It's describing my life, and it's right."

~"Really?"

~Flynt nodded and then proceeded to tell the younger him recent events, starting with him telling his people who he was. He included his power, and some other clues that should have led the boy to the conclusion about who they were, but if the boy figured it out, he didn't say anything about it.

~"And now I'm here again. I'm probably dead, and this is my own personal hell crafted just for me."

~"That's impossible."

~"Excuse me?"

~"You're not dead."

~"How can you possibly know that?"

~"I… I just do, trust me."

~Flynt sighed and took a deep breath. "Tell me more about your dad."

~The boy just shrugged. "I don't know, he was my dad, what am I supposed to tell you?"

~"I don't know, anything."

~"Why don't you tell me about your dad?"

~Flynt stared at the ground. He couldn't get angry because there was no way the boy could have known. "I don't know what he was like. I never knew my parents."

~"You don't know your dad? Do you know where he is?" The boy said.

~Flynt shook his head. "Nope."

~The boy stood up. "I can help you find him!"

~"From here? He's in this place?"

~The boy shook his head. "No, but I know how we can get out of here so we can look for him."

~At this point Flynt was very confused. He was telling himself how to escape from the prison he was trapped in, and after that he was going to find his missing father with himself. On top of that, why wasn't getting out of here the primary concern? He found it a little amusing that this version of him could ignore the main issue at hand for a conversation with a complete stranger. It was probably the exact opposite thing he'd do in this situation.

~"Well? Don't you want to get out of here?"

~Flynt nodded. "How?"

~Young Flynt pointed behind Flynt. Flynt stood and turned to face a white fox. It was glowing in the darkness, providing a comforting illumination. "Follow it and you'll be out of here in no time."

~"What about you?"

~"I'll catch up with you later, just go."

~Flynt frowned, but he nodded and looked to the fox. The fox wasted no time trotting off into the darkness. Flynt could easily follow the light it gave off, but he had a hard time believing this was going to take him anywhere.

* * *

_Morning; Flynt's room, Infirmary, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Ahri woke to someone opening the door to the infirmary room. She heard the clicking of high-heeled shoes on the tile floor and sat up to see Akali dressed in her nurse's uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Akali asked.

"Uhh… I- I just got- I was kinda worried so I came here, and there was no one here so I decided I'd stay if no one else would be here. You know, just to make sure he didn't die or anything."

"Ahri you have no reason to be concerned, the medical staff is doing everything they possibly can."

"Then where are they now, and where were they yesterday?"

"The medical staff leaves at eight and doesn't return unless there's an emergency. Soraka saw that his condition was stable enough, so she left to tend to other patients at seven thirty. Lito told me you left his room at eight fifteen, therefore the staff in question would have left the building by then, except me. As for me, I was in the waiting room on standby in case anything happened."

Ahri said nothing because she knew that the staff's hours should have been common knowledge. She also knew that she never bothered to check the time after the events of Flynt's judgement.

"Look if you want to stay that's fine, but you have to sign in at the front desk alright?"

"Yeah..." She glanced back at Flynt. As she followed Akali out the door she said, "How's he doing anyways?"

Akali began walking down the white hallways towards the front of the building. "I can't say for certain because I haven't checked on him since yesterday. He's not dead or in any immediate danger or I would have been notified. The thing is, he's not too injured last time I checked. I mean sure he took a smite to the face and was all… well messed up at first, but he seemed to heal the burns himself. The staff still had to stabilize him and stop his convulsing, but he's fine now. The only thing is… he refuses to wake up, and we don't know why."

Akali opened one last door and the two found themselves in a waiting room. Akali walked behind the front desk and took out a clipboard.

"Here." She handed it to Ahri. As Ahri started filling out the form and signing and such, Akali continued, "So, because he's not injured or anything he's been placed under my supervision." Ahri handed Akali the clipboard and the two of them began walking back to Flynt's room. "That means that you most likely won't see anyone else from the hospital in his room, and that's a good thing because if they were called in then that means that something bad just happened."

The two reached Flynt's room and as soon as Akali entered she went to the machine at Flynt's side.

"What's that?" Ahri asked.

"Oh, it's the new hospital-machine-life support thing. I don't know how, but Heimerdinger managed to squeeze all of the medical equipment into one box. It might be the size of Mundo, but it's still just one box."

"I guess that's… convenient?"

"Yeah, unless you don't know how to use it. Thankfully I do."

"Yeah well, I have to go see Lito. I promised to visit him today and tell him how Flynt's doing."

"Wait for me, I've got to go check on him and give him his release papers anyways."

Ahri waited for Akali to finish working the Mundo Machine, and when she was done the two of them started walking down the hall to Lito's room. When they reached the room, Akali and Lito started talking about him leaving the infirmary. All Ahri could think about was whether or not Flynt was alright. She knew that he wasn't injured, he just wouldn't wake up, and that wasn't too bad. It wasn't the sleeping that bothered her, it was the fact that no one knew the cause because usually comas like this have reasons for existing. The medics couldn't find anything, and all she could do was wait for something to happen.

"... I'll be back with your release papers then," Akali said as she walked out the door.

Ahri glanced at Lito's smiling face. "Hi Lito."

"Ahri, how nice of you to see me off. I was considering visiting your friend Flynt; is he awake?"

Ahri shook his head.

"Ah, I see, is he at least alright."

"Yeah, he's fine he just won't wake up," Ahri said in a frustrated tone.

"I see. Well I ought to stop by in any case. Perhaps he'll awaken while we're there."

"Yeah."

"Something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't exist; the idea of nothing is still something, otherwise it wouldn't exist."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can try."

"... You saw it, in his head I mean. You saw his memories and stuff right?" Ahri took a seat in the chair across from Lito's bed. It was very similar to the one in Flynt's room.

"Yes, terrible things and awful people. What's your point?"

"I don't know I just… i know how it feels being rejected. When I became… me it's not like I could have just gone back to the woods and lived like a fox, and I couldn't live among humans because… they hate anything different."

"Well, it's a lot better now right?"

"I know it is, but I'm talking about the past, and I hope you don't take offense to this but for a long time I hated them. I wondered why they didn't accept me, why every time I was seen I could expect a rock or a flaming stick to be thrown in my direction."

"What makes you bring up the past like this?"

"I was just thinking last night… He's been rejected all his life because of something he couldn't control, and now he's denied the one place that will take him with open arms."

"That remains to be seen."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a smart young woman, you'll figure it out"

It was as if he was forgetting that they were around the same age, or at least that's what it looked like.

Akali walked back into the room with another clipboard that had it's capacity of paper stacked into it. "Here, sign and initial where you need to, I think there's one on every page."

Lito sighed. "Isn't there an easier way to do this?"

"You could just sign the last page."

"Wait why would you have thirty places to sign when I only need to- nevermind."

Ahri started to walk out the door.

"Ahri."

She turned to face Lito.

"I'll be down there soon; take care of him."

She nodded and left the two of them to argue over the necessary paperwork for Lito's release.

* * *

_Night; Flynt's room_

It took Lito a long time to get down to Flynt's room. The paperwork took a while to sort out and he had to have a lengthy discussion/argument with his fellow summoners. When he finally arrived Ahri was asleep in the chair in front of Flynt's couch. She had taken hold of his hand and was slumped over with her head resting on their joined hands. Lito chuckled to himself and walked over to Flynt. He placed a hand on Flynt's head and whispered, "I'm sorry friend." Lito's palm glowed green for a short second and then faded. Lito decided that it would be best to let Ahri sleep, so he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

_Unknown time; Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt had been following the fox for some time now. He wasn't sure how long since time was different in this… wherever he was. He didn't feel as tired as he was some time ago while he was talking to himself, but he could still feel it. The fox stopped suddenly and sat down. Flynt stood there staring at it and expecting it to move. It just simply stared back at him and tilted its head to the side.

~"Have it your way." Flynt sat down beside the fox and reached out to pat its head. The fox lifted its head to reach Flynt's hand and Flynt felt a pull on his arm. He became dizzy as the pull increased. All he knew was that he could still feel the fox's head as he left his prison for the second time.

* * *

**Flynt's awake, wonderful. ****Also, The Mundo Machine.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	14. A Break From Misery

**I am the author, and what I say goes. There's also a pun in this chapter... I didn't intend it, but I also didn't edit it out, so I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 7th - 11:45pm; Flynt's Room, Infirmary, Institute of War, Runeterra _

Ahri woke from her current nightmare to the feeling of something brushing against one of her her tails. She then heard a groan and felt someone grab the tail. Of course, the natural thing to do was jump up and slap the person responsible, so she did. Flynt brought his hands to his face and emitted a noise that sounded like a whine and a groan mixed together.

"Why?" Was all he could manage.

"Oh my god Flynt! You're back!" Ahri yelled.

"I wasn't aware that I'd gone anywhere, and can you not yell, my hears are being very sensitive for some reason." he said in a groaning voice. Flynt glanced around. "Where am I, and where's Lito? I'm so confused, and I don't feel like thinking about it."

Ahri chuckled. "Just relax, I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Wait, what time is it?"

Ahri glanced at the Mundo Machine. "Almost Midnight."

"What the hell? How long did my judgement take?"

Ahri paused. "A few minutes… thirty… maybe forty-five."

"Then why… did I sleep for four hours or something?"

"Try a few days."

"Well that's not normal is it? I would be concerned if I could just think straight."

"Look, the important thing is that you're awake and alive." She tackled him in a massive hug.

Flynt groaned again and Ahri got off him. "I'm sore as hell right now. I don't really care to know why, and I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep."

"I shouldn't think so, you've been sleeping for a while. A long while."

"Yeah, so I suppose I have at least about six hours to lay here."

"Yeah, but you'll have me to talk to."

Flynt shook his head. "No, you need sleep, I'll be fine."

"This isn't an option. I'm forcing you to accept my company Mr. Shadow."

"Fair enough… so where am I again? This isn't your place or I would be sleeping on the floor."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

Flynt gave her a look.

"Fine, I'm heartless you got me." This earned a chuckle from him. "We're in the infirmary."

"On a couch?"

Ahri nodded.

"There's a bed right behind you… and they put me on a couch hooked up to a machine the size of a giant."

"Mundo Machine."

"What?"

"I call it the Mundo Machine because there's a champion, Dr. Mundo, and it's about as big as him."

Flynt shook his head. "Do you think perhaps you could be a dear and take me to the bed?"

"What? Carry you!?"

Flynt nodded. "Come on, I'm not that heavy. Besides, you've done it before."

"I have not!"

"Well, I remember being carried off that beach the first day I was here, and someone had to do it."

"I carried you for a few feet then dragged you the rest of the way."

"Wow… Nice to know I deserve such privilege. Also from here to the bed can't be too far. Please?" Flynt tried his best to give her puppy eyes, and his best was lacking severely.

"Fine, on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to scoot over so I can sit next to you."

"But… I wanted the bed to myself." Flynt gave her another terrible puppy face.

"Then you can have the couch to yourself."

"Fiiiiiine."

Ahri smiled and proceeded to pick Flynt up in a similar fashion to when he arrived, her arms under his legs and neck. She dropped him on the bed and pulled it out of the dark corner, placing it instead under the window so the moonlight coming through the blinds shone on his face.

"You're the greatest."

"Yeah yeah, now scoot."

Flynt did his best to give her some room to sit, and when there was enough space, she plopped herself onto the bed. She then decided to lay her back across Flynt's legs with her own legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"This wasn't a part of the deal."

"Neither was moving the bed into the light, but I did that, so call it even."

"I don't think- fine."

The two remained silent for a while, Flynt actually thought Ahri had fallen asleep before she spoke. "Flynt?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"I've already told you-"

"No, I don't mean your life story. I mean I want to know more about you and stuff."

"More about me and stuff."

"Yeah, like… what's your favorite color?"

"Uhh, grey"

"No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"No sane person's favorite color is grey."

"You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to Ahri, I am quite far from sane."

Ahri laughed. "How so?"

"Well, would a sane person place their complete trust in someone they'd just met three days earlier? Especially seeing that this someone was a mysterious charming fox woman that the person in question woke up to said foxy lady sitting in front of them as if she were watching this person in question? On top of that, would that same person also spare the life of said mysterious lady, bring said lady to his home, and trust that she wouldn't stab him in the back right after just experiencing betrayal?"

"Well when you put it that way-"

"I thought so." Flynt smiled. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Color, your favorite color."

"Blue."

"Ah, a royal color."

"Yeah." Ahri searched for words to describe what she felt at the moment; it took a while, but she eventually spoke. "Flynt… don't do that again"

"Do what?"

"I mean, we're friends right?"

"I'd hope so, otherwise I'd question as to why I let you lay on my legs for the past thirty minutes."

"I'm just saying… I don't have much here. There's Wukong but he's never around so I usually just hang around wherever on my own."

"Well, now you have me."

"That's what I'm saying. I- I thought I wouldn't have that anymore."

"I'm sure you have other friends here."

"I mean yeah I do, but I'd still prefer not to let any of them die." She yawned.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Because I said I was gonna stay up, so I will."

Flynt shook his head. "How about you tell me about yourself."

Ahri proceeded to tell Flynt about her past including her unique transformation and how she keeps her form (which explained the hypnosis he felt at first meeting her). She told of her deceased fox mother, who died protecting her from the hunters that were after her. She spoke of her struggles in this world and of her introduction into the League. The only thing she didn't tell him was about her judgement, and Flynt didn't ask.

"You have… quite an interesting story. Tell me, were you planning to steal my soul?"

"Life essence, there's a difference, and well… yes I planned on it at first."

"What happened?"

"Well, I could tell you were different."

"How so?"

"My charm, it didn't seem to affect you as much as it would others. I assumed you'd follow me out of the house the first day and I would have done it then, but you didn't seem to be hopelessly infatuated with me like most men." She chuckled. "I just kept thinking 'Why is he so much more interested in that damn sword than me?' After you took me to that awful place I sort of gave up."

Flynt remained silent.

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"We still have at least four or five hours before everyone wakes up, and I want you to tell me a story. It could be anything, maybe a great misadventure?"

Flynt chuckled. "Whatever the lady wants." It took him a few seconds, but he finally settled on a suitable memory. "Some time ago, I belonged to a group of friends back in my hometown. It was four of us: me, Molly, Sam, and Ace. We got into all kinds of trouble, and then we caught heat for not acting like the mature young adults we ought to be. I think I was nineteen at this time. So this one time, Ace comes up to me and tells me that he has plans for the Fev Festival."

"The what?"

"Fev Festival, every year the Elders tell their best stories and the fire experts put on a fire show in honor of Fev, the first person to properly weaponize fire."

"Oh." She yawned.

"Yes, so he tells me about these plans." Flynt started to chuckle. "Apparently it was a good idea at the time to try our own fire show. So we took the expert's batons, Flint and Coal, and their boomers. It didn't end well, Ace and Sam had to go to the healer, but if you ask them they'll say it was the best time they've had that whole year. Well… they would have said that. I doubt they'd say it now."

Flynt glanced down and saw Ahri curled up in a little ball sleeping on top of Flynt's legs. Flynt sighed and patted Ahri on the head. She purred, which he found slightly amusing, and he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for morning to come.

* * *

_Wednesday, December 8th - Morning; Flynt's Room_

Ahri woke up the next morning to find herself neatly tucked into Flynt's hospital bed with the blankets keeping her warm and a pillow under her head. Flynt himself was nowhere to be found. That bastard found a way to get up, move her from where she was to under the blankets, and leave the room without disturbing her. She wasn't sure why she was mad, she just was for some reason, and why wasn't Akali going mad trying to look for him? She got out of the bed and stormed off towards the main lobby. When she reached the lobby, Akali was there, ad Ahri had a few questions for her. "Where is-"

"He left earlier this morning," Akali replied.

"Why didn't you-"

"Because he's not a champion or a summoner, and therefore isn't required to adhere to the rules or customs of the infirmary, so he is allowed to leave whenever he wants."

"Wh-"

"An hour or two ago, so 6:30-ish maybe, and please calm down Ahri, I assure you he's perfectly alright."

Ahri had left before Akali finished talking.

Akali shook her head. "If that doesn't happen, I'm going to stab one of them," she whispered to herself.

* * *

_Later; Concrete Urf_

Flynt was admiring the concrete manatee when a fox woman walked up behind him.

"Of all the places, I find you here."

Flynt turned around to face Ahri staring at him with her hands on her hips. "Is that significant?"

"No, but still, where have you been? You could still be hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you have pain or something."

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I assure you that I am perfectly alright. I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

"I ran into Lito before you woke up and he told me to meet him here at nine. He said he was going to speak with the high council about my judgement."

"But- nevermind."

"It's fine; I know I failed. I can tell, but Lito thinks that he can find a way to make what I did do shine brighter than what I did wrong. I don't know how considering that I apparently attacked him during the whole thing, but if he gets it done he's a miracle worker."

A small purple orb appeared from behind Ahri and stopped in front of Flynt. He just stared at it, and then glanced at Ahri.

"Well, I guess that's for you. Go on, open it."

"What… what exactly is it?"

"A comms orb. It's what the Institute uses to contact summoners, even though cell phones have been around for a while now."

"Now I'm even more lost, what's a- nevermind. How do I do this?"

"Just touch it."

He did, and the orb grew to twice it's size. It might have been about half the size of Flynt's head.

"Flynt, please report to the High Council immediately. Guests are not allowed to be present during the verdict." The purple orb then glowed brighter and exploded in a shower of dust and sparks.

Flynt glanced at Ahri and held out his hand. "Shall we?'

"We shal-"

"REE!" someone called out from behind the two of them.

Ahri turned around and gave a mixed emotion at the person running towards them. "I told you not to call me that… ever."

Wukong smiled. "Ah, but what's the fun in that?" He glanced at Flynt. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." He erupted into a fit of laughter. Flynt didn't care to respond, so he continued. "You feeling alright champ?" More laughter. "I'm sorry, I know it's not funny but…" He started laughing again.

"I'll just leave the two of you." Flynt turned and started walking away, but he felt someone grab his shoulder. He was spun around to face Ahri.

"Good luck," she whispered while embracing him in a hug.

Flynt could see the steam coming off Kong's face as he gave Flynt a glare of… something. It wasn't jealousy, but it was something. Flynt was released and started walking off. It would be nice if he knew where he was going.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Someone's Spying Bush_

From a within a nearby bush, someone watched the entire scene unfold, and this person also knew that the man had no idea where he was going. Well, she could only guess, but she'd never seen this man before, so he must be new. It was sound logic; logic that no one would dare question save for one person, and the person was nowhere to be found at the moment. "I suppose I should start with the new guy." she muttered to herself. Cleaning up her image was going to be tough, especially if everyone in the Institute didn't know the real story. It also didn't help that she had to keep up the "insane power hungry maniac" act on the Rift. It made complete sense that she'd want to start with the guy that knew nothing about her right? Sure.

* * *

**WHO IS THAT CREEPER!? Just kidding, I already know. Too bad you have to wait to find out; unless you figured it out already. In that case, good for you. Leave a review about it (I'm past begging for them at this point, I know I'm a bad person.)**

**Hope you had fun.**


	15. Not Denied

**I don't know why I do this... I just do, and I couldn't stop, so here's another chapter. Also, I thought I knew how this was going to end, but now I'm not so sure. I still know how the story goes, but I don't know all the details yet because the movie version of this that plays in my head decides to constantly change until I write it down, so don't worry about the removal of the pairing (technically they're not a pair yet, calm down). Also, I changed the characters... Wukong is going do less in the story than Syndra.**

* * *

_Wednesday, December 8th - Morning (after 9:00); Halfway to Nowhere, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt was halfway to nowhere when he heard the voice.

It was a dark, magnifying voice that startled him not only because he didn't expect anyone to be following him, but also because of the voice itself. "I think you're headed the wrong way."

Flynt whirled around and came face-to-face with a floating woman. Despite the ominous voice, she had a smile on her face. It was a smile that contradicted her appearance. She looked sinister with clothing of purple, a crown-like headpiece that demanded authority and three dark spheres that radiated power. These spheres orbited around the woman as she floated in the air before Flynt. He might have been taller than her, but he couldn't tell.

"Sorry, that happens to my voice from time to time," the woman said in a much more pleasant tone. "I'm wrong and you're going the- I mean I'm Syndra and you're wrong the go- damnit."

"I get it, relax," Flynt stopped her. "Syndra? Can you tell me where I'm supposed to be going, and how you know I'm going the wrong way?"

Syndra gave Flynt a nervous smile and glanced at the floor. "I kinda overheard you talking to the other Ionians, and I wanted to help you get to where you were going."

"Why not just walk up to me and say something then?"

"Because… they don't really like me too much."

"Why not? You don't seem too bad, except for eavesdropping of course."

"Yes yes, I spied on you, I'm sorry. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, I am in need, and on the way you can tell me why the others hate you, and also what Ionia is."

Syndra chuckled and began floating ahead of Flynt, leading him in the opposite direction he was originally going. On the way to their destination, Syndra told Flynt her story, including the betrayal. Flynt realized that the two of them had much in common, but he decided to leave that to himself for now unless she asked. Syndra also gave Flynt a quick rundown on the story of Ionia. When they arrived at the Summoner's tower, Flynt had no words. The tower was perhaps the tallest structure he'd seen in his life, but that wasn't saying much since Flynt hadn't seen anything outside of Prentice, a place that refused to grow up as opposed to out. The tower was several stories high with different colors and flags on each story.

"This is the summoner's tower. Summoners from all over Runeterra and Earth come in from here and leave to their homes from here as well."

"Remind me to take a class on all of these places people keep talking about."

"Oh don't worry, you'll learn about it all soon." She gave Flynt a smile that severely contradicted her lore.

"I don't understand how people could just judge you, even though I'm guilty of that myself. As soon as I heard and saw you at first I fought the urge to run or fight for my life."

Syndra frowned. "Yeah, besides you there's only one person here who'd even bother talking to me, and I think it's for the wrong reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Mutual despisement for the rest of Ionia, but I've slowly grown out of those feelings. Being forced to see the people you hate every day and knowing there's nothing you can do about it kinda makes you give up on plotting revenge. At least it did for me. He thinks it's me and him against the rest of the world, and it used to be like that. Now he's all alone, and I don't have the guts to tell him."

"And who is this person?"

"You wouldn't know him, he mostly keeps to himself. His name is Zed."

Flynt nodded. "The first man to make an attempt on my life since i got here, I've met him. It wasn't too pleasant. Tell you what, if I remember, and if I live through whatever they have planned for me in there I'll help you out, deal?"

Syndra nodded and waved as Flynt started to walk away. When he got halfway to the tower he stopped and ran back to Syndra. "By the way, the floating thing creates an inferior feeling in people who approach you. Perhaps try standing, it might be the best start if you want to change your image." Flynt turned and began walking to the tower again.

If he had waited for Syndra to respond he might have heard the soft "thank you" that escaped from her mouth as she slowly lowered to the ground.

* * *

_Later; Lobby, Summoner's Tower_

The inside of the tower was much more extravagant than the plain metal and glass outside. As soon as he entered the building he was in a main lobby of sorts. He looked around and one half of the circular lobby contained rooms labeled "NA" and "EUW" among other acronyms. There were also rooms with full names such as "Ionia" and "Piltover." He saw another room with a sealed door labeled "under construction." On the other half of the room was a series of desks. The only one he could read was the one with the sign that said "English" above it. Behind each of the desks was a receptionist with a nametag on and a permanent smile plastered on their faces. He glanced down and noticed the green carpeting with complex swirling designs of silver and gold. He glanced up and saw a roof colored with a similar green colored paint. Directly opposite of him was a pair of metal doors that periodically opened to a small room with no other entrances, yet people were always exiting and entering the room whenever to opened accompanied with a _ding_. In the center of it all was a glass fountain that featured a fish-like boy holding a trident. It was all confusing and new to him, and he had no idea where to go. Perhaps he should have asked the Syndra woman to point him in the right direction.

"I thought I might find you here." That was a familiar voice.

Flynt turned around. "Zed, here to attack me again."

"No, I am here to talk to you after your meeting with the high council."

"And how did you know of my meeting with these members?"

"I'm a ninja, I know things."

Flynt shook his head. "Can you tell me where I need to go?"

"Take the elevator to the top floor." Zed pointed to the elevator.

"That's an elevator? How does it work?"

"Just walk in, and tell whoever else is in there that you want to go to the top floor, you'll learn from them."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you planning on getting up to the top floor to talk to me after the meeting?"

"I'll manage." With that Zed disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

Flynt walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did he walked into the small room and was followed inside by three other people. "Top floor please." The man closest to a metal panel with buttons glanced back at him and then pressed the button at the top of the series. After stopping several times Flynt was the last person on the elevator when he reached the top floor and he got off. He stepped into a cold barren room, one that was void of the decorations that populated the lobby. There was one door apart from the one that led to the elevator, and for some reason it was to the left of him instead of directly in front of him. Flynt sighed and opened the door. When he did he was greeted by a completely different scene. He felt the breeze of the outside air as he stepped into the harsh sunlight when compared to the dark room he just emerged from. He could smell the fragrances of the numerous flora that populated the rooftop of the tower. It was overpowering, and he hated it. Flynt coughed a few times and looked up to see a smaller robed figure sitting in front of three tall robed figures with their faces hidden by the shadows of their hoods. One of the taller figures said something and the smaller figure turned to Flynt. Flynt could see that it was Lito under the robe, and Lito waved Flynt over to the other robed figures.

"Flynt, these are the three members of the high council, the most powerful and most influential summoners in the Institute."

Flynt nodded to the three when one of them spoke up. "I understand that the events of your judgement were rather… interesting Flynt. Lito has brought the story to light, and while we were considering having you killed for assaulting a summoner we have decided not to do that. As for your judgement, you are not being denied however we require time to review the events that took place to ensure the safety of those who reside at the Institute. Furthermore, if in the case that you are accepted as a champion in the League of Legends, you will be required to select your costume for matches on the Fields of Justice."

"... What?" was all Flynt could say.

"Your costume Flynt, how you'll appear in matches that you participate in."

"Can I just use what I have on now?"

The councilor shook his head.

"Fine, I want black leather armor… with a hood."

"Is that all?"

Flynt thought for a second. "Put this symbol on the back. Put it on in white." Flynt held the pendant up that contained his symbol, the crossed S. "and a mask."

"A mask? Having a mask requires you to register for and attend AA."

"AA?"

"Anonymous Anonymous, a club for champions who have trouble revealing their identities or faces. You may talk to Lito about it and he'll direct you to Karma who runs the program."

"Fine."

"Is that all?"

Flynt nodded. When he did, the counselor snapped his fingers and Flynt found himself clothed in the exact armor that he described.

"Is this what you want?"

"Exactly…"

The counselor snapped again and Flynt's original clothing returned. "Your costume will arrive at your temporary PBE room within the hour. After one day you will have at least ten sets of your costume. If you need more, contact Kayle and she will inform the tailor."

Flynt just nodded and turned to Lito. He gave Flynt no expression.

"You two are dismissed."

* * *

_Approaching Noon; Lobby, Summoner's Tower_

When Lito and Flynt reached the lobby Lito finally spoke. "I did it."

"You did do it, kind of, but how?"

"I was a lawyer in Piltover for a short-lived period of time before I got here. I just used a few tricks of the trade i picked up from the experience."

Flynt pointed to the blocked off door in the lobby. "What's that for?"

"Portals to the different places known to the Institute of War. So far it includes passage to all city-states in Runeterra and the regions of Earth. I have no idea what that room could be for, but I'm sure whatever it is will make our lives easier."

"So… the places on this planet, what are they like, and what's this 'earth' I keep hearing about?"

"That… would be better explained in length, and you need a tour of the Institute, so why not kill two birds with one stone? Follow me please the tour begins now."

For the rest of the daylight Flynt was paraded around the Institute while given an oral history of the relationship between Runeterra and Earth. Lito also went through every city state in Valorian which apparently is the only continent known to exist on Runeterra. The last thing was about Karma and his required AA meetings, he was supposed to start those on Friday, and the go back every Friday for four weeks. After those four weeks he was allowed to just go once a month. He was happy when the tour was over, not only because he no longer had to listen to Lito, but also because he wanted to be alone. After the tour Lito left him and Flynt walked to Concrete Urf. He was alone. For a short while anyway.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get alone," Zed said from behind Flynt.

"Why wait until then?"

"Because I don't want anyone knowing that I talk to people."

Flynt just shook his head. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"Excuse me? With what?"

"Your fighting."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Yes, but you could be better."

"How?"

"You're not using the great gift that you were somehow born with. Your technique with your shadows is sloppy. Your attempt at dual-wielding with your scabbard is unorthodox and could work, but your style conflicts with the technique. I can tell that something's eating away at your mind and that restricts your ability to perform when needed. I suggest seeing Karma about that."

"What's your point?"

"I can teach you the ways of the shadow, how to use it more effectively and in a more efficient manner as opposed to wasting the gift to enhance your blade."

"You are going to help me? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I did, and I think I still do, but I'll give you a fighting chance first. Besides, I have to keep my reputation up, so I'll attack you on a daily basis and you'll have to defend."

"How will this help me?"

"Practice, trial and error. Your first lesson is next week. Meet me here at this… terrible fountain at five in the morning."

"Five in the morning?"

"If you're late than I'll kill you in your sleep." With that Zed turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

_Night; Flynt's PBE Apt._

Flynt stood in front of his PBE room and sighed. "I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake." He turned the handle to the door and opened it. He saw a brown box on the floor in front of him and figured that it was his "costume." Why he was required to wear it was beyond his understanding. After exploring the room he discovered that the small apartment was composed of a small bedroom with a rather uncomfortable bed and a living room with a refrigerator. It was pitiful, but possibly because he wasn't even a champion… yet, or ever, depending on what the council decided to do with him. Flynt decided to sleep on the floor again, considering the bed might as well have been a boulder.

* * *

_Meanwhile; The War Room, Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

"Garrison please inform the war council of your progress with our plans." Paragon stood before his war council again.

"I believe our initial objective has failed, the subject passed this morning however I do have a backup plan," Garrison said.

"Do tell."

"The other Elders and I are planning on creating a shade of the subject in it's place. This shade will be taking the place of the subject and will be easier to condition than the subje-"

"She has a name!" Ace yelled while standing from his chair. "She has… a name. It's Samantha. Use her name."

Garrison seemed a bit shocked at the prince's outburst. "Very well… The shade will be replacing miss Samantha in our plans."

"Wonderful, proceed with care but haste. You all are dismissed, except you son."

The eighteen others, including Garrison, vacated the room leaving the king and his son.

"I understand that the loss of your former friend is a tragedy, but you must understand that she was an enemy of the kingdom. She assisted the Shadow's Thrall in her final hours and thus shall be treated and referred to as a traitor. I will not have my only son be defending a traitor am I clear?"

Ace mumbled something.

"James Hearth Acewell, I said: am I clear?"

"Yes father"

"Good, remember this conversation because outbursts like that will lead to punishments next time. You are dismissed."

Ace left the room with new resentment for his father, and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was probably just hungry, he was having dinner with Molly tonight. That must have been it.

* * *

**Ace/James feeling things? He's not just a static villain? Why? Because plot. Also, Syndra! cool**

**I don't feel like I need to say this, but I think I do because I've started to fall into a rhythm with this. I do not have a schedule... it just so happens that I finish chapters on a weekly basis, and sometimes faster than that. Please do not expect things to get done based on the schedule that doesn't exist.**

**So yes, hope you had fun.**


	16. Announced

**Look! I'm back! It's been a while. So how are you? Great! Here's another chapter. It took me a while to actually think of Flynt's kit... or if I was even going to get this specific, but I decided: why not?**

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 17th - 8:30 AM; Flynt's New Room, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt woke up to a knock at his door. It had been about a week since the council made the decision to accept him into the League. The council needed only a day to consider his place, thanks to Lito's apparent lawyerly skills. Since then, he'd been moved to a Champion's dorm, which was considerably more open than that PBE alternative. This apartment had a full kitchen, a nice bathroom, and a separate bed and living room. He never got around to changing anything from the blank white that the room came in since he was so busy going through preparation: an entire week of training, schooling, PBE-ing, and discussing his abilities to get ready for his official debut on the Fields of Justice. The first day consisted of scanning and uploading a model of him to the Institute's database. Apparently the reality was that there were always several hundred, or even thousands of games going on at once, meaning that it was necessary to use copies of the champions to fulfill the demand. On the second day Flynt was followed everywhere by Institute personnel who were taking note of his every movement, including the way he talked, his laugh, and even how he ran. The rest of the week was spent testing his proposed kit on the PBE using select few summoners. Flynt glanced at the clock that rested on the bedside table. It was half-past eight, it was a Friday, and he would have been in AA for the second time since he arrived at the Institute if he hadn't given up the idea of wearing a mask after the first meeting. There was just something about seeing a giant metal titan expressing his innermost feelings about why he hid his identity while still being able to crush you under the weight of the massive anchor he lugged around that just told Flynt that this wasn't what he wanted. Also the meetings were held at eight in the morning, and Flynt had gotten too used to having a good night's sleep, and he was having pleasant dreams ever since his coma.

The knock sounded a second time, and Flynt sighed as he walked over to the door in his pajamas. When he opened the door he saw the smiling face of his current favorite person: Ahri. Over the past week, Ahri had basically held his hand through the entire process of getting used to the Institute. He found her tour of the Institute much more enjoyable than Lito's, perhaps because they actually had time to do things as opposed to just walking around and looking at buildings. She introduced him to the Ionian champions (except Syndra) and and basically made him feel welcome. He had yet to venture out on his own to meet the other one-hundred plus champions that called the institute home, but he'd do that after he felt comfortable.

"Today's the big day!" Ahri said with excitement. "Today's the day you get your kit, and you get officially announced!" She wrapped Flynt in a big hug, something that became a bit of a common practice since he woke from his coma nine days ago. Flynt wasn't complaining.

"Good morning Ahri." Flynt muttered. He was not a morning person, and therefore found it impossible to share Ahri's excitement until after he had food in his belly or at least after he got out of the shower.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you in the Cafeteria." She grabbed Flynt's arm and pulled him almost out the door when Flynt stopped her.

"Wait, Ahri hold on."

"What?"

"I just woke up… I have to get dressed and brush my teeth and take a shower."

"In that order?"

Flynt gave her a sarcastic look. "Yes, I'll be down there soon."

"Well, hurry up then, everyone's hungry and no one's allowed to start without you."

"Oh, one more thing. You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said it would take about a month to get through this PBE thing, and I did it in a week."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they changed their policy?"

"Yeah.. .alright." Flynt nodded and stepped back inside his room before closing the door. He didn't understand why this day caused such celebration. Sure he was finally going to become a champion, but why was it such a big deal that everyone was waiting for him at the cafe, and who exactly was everyone? He only knew maybe ten people. He quickly took a shower, put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and exited his room. His walk to the cafe was uneventful, and when he arrived there he paused at the doors. Flynt heard a faint breeze from behind him and slowly placed his hand on his katana. When he heard the definite sound of someone landing behind him Flynt spun and drew his katana in an arc, slashing the shadowy figure in half. The clone dissipated and Flynt glanced around for its source. A second clone was seen in the corner of Flynt's eye, but he knew that this was just a distraction, so he took a step to the side as the clone rushed past him, and it's owner landed just where he was standing. Zed took a split-second to recover and then advanced on Flynt. While Zed used clones, Flynt used his control over shadows to speed him up and make his attacks stronger. Flynt and Zed were evenly matched but Flynt lost focus when the doors to the cafeteria opened. Zed capitalized on the distraction and tripped Flynt. Zed dropped his knee into Flynt's rib cage and placed his blade to Flynt's neck. Flynt had the wind knocked out of him, and a small trickle of blood ran down the length of the blade as Flynt tried to keep completely still to avoid making the cut any deeper.

"You disappoint me today Flynt, never take your focus away from your enemy," Zed whispered. "Find something to cling on, like hatred or…" He paused as if re-thinking of what he was going to say. "embrace that and you will fight with immeasurable strength."

Zed got off of Flynt's chest and walked away as the eyes of at least twenty champions watched in shock. Ahri was the first to reach Flynt after Zed left.

"Flynt! You're bleeding," she said as she knelt beside him.

"I noticed." Flynt stood up with his hand to his neck. The cut wasn't anything life-threatening, but it did hurt… and it was bleeding. "I'll be fine."

"Stop being a hero, Raka, can you help him?"

Soraka emerged from the crowd with a smirk on her face. "You know who you're talking to right? Flynt, please move your hand so I can see the wound."

Flynt moved his hand to reveal the cut.

Soraka gave Ahri a look. "Really? He's going to be fine, this is a papercut."

"A bleeding papercut," Ahri muttered.

Soraka rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Flynt's neck. Flynt feel a tingling sensation where Soraka's hands were and when she removed them, he could tell that the cut had healed. "Wonderful, now may we start the breakfast celebration?" Soraka said.

Flynt was led into the cafe by Soraka and when he entered the room, There was snow falling from the ceiling and the walls were covered with giant snowflake patterns that glistened with the reflected light coming from the icy chandeliers spread around the room. A large banner that read "Snowdown" in blue letters against a white background was hanging from each corner of the room.

"What happened to the cafeteria?"

"Oh, it's Snowdown," Ahri said.

"And that would be..."

"Every year, before winter starts the summoners decorate the Institute, or at least the public buildings, and the Rift. Snowdown is a time of family, friends, and celebrating the warmth of companionship during the coldest time of the year."

"And everyone's obligated to buy presents for others, such fun." Wukong appeared behind Ahri with a smirk on his face. "But then everyone else buys you things, so it's all good."

Flynt sighed. "Snowdown? Is there a specific date for this… holiday?"

Ahri shook her head, "It happens Mid-December, but usually before the twenty-first"

Flynt nodded. "So I have to buy things for people? I don't have any money."

"Well, it somehow become tradition that people buy things for the ones they care about, but it doesn't matter, you'll have enough money by the end of the month. New champions always get so much income when they're first announced because they're used so often during the first three weeks."

Flynt was led to a table by Ahri where they were joined by Wukong, Nidalee, and Soraka.

"So why are we doing this?" Flynt asked.

"To celebrate your induction into the Institute. Why else?" Wukong replied.

"I get that, but why now? Why in the morning?"

"Because the official announcement will be during the morning address."

Flynt nodded his head. "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go get some food." Flynt got up and left the four to head for the breakfast bar. When he was halfway through the buffet, he felt someone pulling on his pant leg. Flynt turned around and saw a fish, more specifically it looked like the same fish-boy from the fountain in the lobby of Summoner's tower. It was even holding the same trident.

"Uhh… hi?" Flynt said.

The fish-boy laughed and extended a blue hand. "I'm Fizz, tidal trickster."

"Tidal Trickster?" Fizz nodded, and Flynt shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Flynt, the new guy."

Fizz smiled. "I know, everyone knows. It's just not many people have actually meet you or talked to you. I heard you come from somewhere else. Is that true?"

Flynt nodded. "My world is similar to this one, and oddly enough we speak the same language. I'm still trying to get used to your customs though, like this 'Snowdown' for instance, I think it's a wonderful concept."

"So what are you eating?"

"Well, I have bacon, toast, eggs, and some waffles."

"What's your skill set?"

"I don't know yet."

"Are you a Jungler? Top lane?"

"I don't know that either."

"Do you know anything?"

"Nope."

"Well… what are you doing for Snowdown? Gonna buy anything special for anyone?"

"You ask a lot of questions… and no, I don't have any plans."

"Bummer, could I join you?"

"Join me in doing nothing? Sure."

Fizz chuckled. "Ok Flynt, see ya around."

When Flynt got back to the table he noticed that Wukong and Nidalee had left, leaving Soraka and Ahri to talk about… whatever women talked about in the absence of male company. They stopped talking about whatever it was and turned their attention to Flynt as soon as he reached the table.

"So Flynt, what are you planning to do for-" Soraka started, but was interrupted by a loud _beep_ that signaled the morning address.

Every day, at nine in the morning the summoners play a morning news show that the champions have named the morning address. The real name of the daily presentation was forgotten a while ago, even by the ones who ran the show itself. The show was magically projected on each wall in the cafe so that everyone could see.

The man Flynt remembered as Master Yi stood and raised a cup of orange juice and called out "Here here! Quiet down! It's starting!"

The room fell quiet as all eyes were focused on the nearest projection. The address went on as usual, predicting the day's weather (cold with a low chance of snow), today's fun fact (a tomato is a fruit), and official announcements (Karma is requesting an expanded office since her's was burned down by an unnamed patient, a skinny pale woman with a rocket launcher and mini gun strapped to her back laughed at this).

"And, finally we bring you the news that you've all been waiting for: The announcement of our newest champion!" The anchorman said. "Flynt, the Shadow's Thrall."

Flynt was stunned. What gave them the right to address him in that way? They didn't know how much weight that title carried. Then again, perhaps he could get rid of his luggage once and for all in this place. Rid himself of his previous life and brace his new one.

"And on the screen now is his skill set. This will remain on screen for ten minutes for all of our summoners who wish to take notes."

Flynt glanced on the screen since even he didn't know his kit yet, he only had a slight idea of what it might look like.

**Flynt, The Shadow's Thrall**

_**Passive: Embrace Shadows**_ _**- When Flynt is out of enemy vision, he gains Embrace Shadows. While Flynt has Embrace Shadows, his abilities are modified. Embrace Shadows is consumed upon ability usage.**_

_**Q: Shadow Slash**_ _**- Flynt swings his katana to unleash a cone of shadow energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a cone and additional physical damage to enemies within basic attack range.  
(Embrace Shadows: Flynt's slash slows enemies by 50% and deals extra magic damage.)**_

_**W: Empowered Blade**_ _**- Flynt empowers his blade with shadows, gaining bonus attack damage equal to a percent of Flynt's bonus attack damage for a short time.  
(Embrace Shadows: 25% of Flynt's bonus attack damage from Empowered Blade is converted into true damage.)**_

_**E: Blunt Strike**_ _**- Flynt's next basic attack is struck with his scabbard, stunning the enemy and dealing bonus physical damage. Blunt Strike resets the auto attack timer.  
(Embrace Shadows: The stun lasts longer and the damage is increased.)**_

_**R: Shadow's Wrath**__**  
**__**Passive**_ _**- Flynt moves faster when out of enemy vision.  
**__**Active**_ _**- Flynt gains bonus movespeed for ten seconds and gains Embrace Shadows instantly. Embrace Shadows is re-applied on kill or assist for the duration of Shadow's Wrath. Flynt can cast this ability again within ten seconds to Dash in the direction of the cursor and deal physical damage in a small radius around him. The second cast of Shadow's Wrath extends the duration by five seconds.  
(Embrace Shadows: First Cast - Flynt also gains 15% bonus tenacity.)  
(Embrace Shadows: Second Cast - Flynt's damage slows enemies for two seconds.)**_

"We urge you to welcome the new arrival with open arms. More information such as lore, faction, and birthplace will be presented tonight during the evening address. Flynt's first official match will take place tomorrow at noon after the initiation ceremony." The announcer took a long pause. "That's it for the morning address, I wish you a good day, and best of luck on the Fields of Justice!" The screen stayed up for about seven more minutes before the projection disappeared.

By this time, most of the other champions had already arrived for breakfast, and probably to take a look at the new guy's skill set. Through the room he could hear words like "overpowered" and "nerf," but he had no idea what those words were referencing.

"Wow… that's a nice skill set. Plenty of cc and lots of damage potential. I expect you to get nerfed in the first patch," Soraka said.

"Nerfed?"

She nodded. "The power of champions in the league is never constant. Every few weeks there's changes, buffs, nerfs, sometimes even complete re-works of a champion's kit."

"So nerf is a bad thing?"

"Yep, and buffs are good. We can only hope that you don't get nerfed to the point of uselessness."

"I hope not. So… where do you think I'll be most of the time?"

"Hmm?"

"I uhh… I heard about this 'meta' stuff, and I just want to know where I fit in in all that stuff."

"Jungle," Ahri said.

"Really?" Soraka said. "I don't know, the jungle is… tough. Most champions can't handle it except in the hands of a very exceptional summoner."

"Are you kidding? Did you see that passive? He'll have infinite bonuses on his abilities when he's farming jungle. I think that's where you're going to spend most of your time, even if you do get nerfed."

"You make a point, especially with that amazing cc."

Flynt nodded. "I think I can deal with that. I was kinda hoping I'd go-"

"Attention everyone!" Wukong was standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria. "I would like to propose a toast to the newest member of the league of legends." There was applause as all eyes turned to Flynt. It made him uncomfortable. Wukong glanced to Flynt and smirked. "I would also like to buy everyone drinks tonight at the evening address since I will be coming into a large sum of money soon due to the infamous curse of fresh meat feed." This time there was more laughter than applause, and everyone raised their glasses of orange juice, milk, or alcohol to the toast.

"I have to be excused." Flynt got up and left the table, heading to the door.

"Flynt wait!" Ahri glared in Wukong's direction and headed after him, leaving Soraka behind.

"… Ok, see you guys later I guess," Soraka said softly.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Throne Room, Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

"I am tired of your uselessness! You say there is a way to get to him now, then I want to get to him NOW!" King Paragon was yelling in the face of Garrison, who was keeping a level head despite the king's extreme lack of respect.

"My king… yes there is a possibility that this is a way to get to him, I sensed a portal being opened not too far from here, and I think that it might be involved."

"Then take me and a group of twenty-four of my best men to it at once!"

"My king, you are being too hasty, my plan is nearly finished… the visions are complete and they just need to be tweaked a little. If you just gave me a few more-"

"I have been trying to achieve this goal for several years, and your ambitions are not going to get in the way of that, so this is what's going to happen: I am going to gather my men, and when I get back you will take us to the portal."

"Yes my king, but I cannot travel with you through it. Certain… restrictions stop me from doing so."

"Just take us to the location, and we'll take care of the rest."

Garrison bowed and left the room, thankful that he was a man of extreme patience. Otherwise, he would have ended this whole "loyal to the king" charade a long time ago.

* * *

**Much controversy... also I'd like to point out that I played Wukong a few times, and I have no personal vendetta against him, or any other champion in the game (except Teemo... because Teemo). I just felt like he should be kind of a butt to Flynt because reasons. Things will be clearer later in the story I promise.**

**Also... I have no idea how strong this kit would be in-game. I'm just assuming that it's really powerful, and nerf-worthy. If you have a different opinion, say something.**

**Hope you had fun.**


	17. The Not-So-Dark Sovereign

**So... anyone else hear about the lore change? Big stuff, no more summoners (Don't quote me, I could be wrong). Good thing that hasn't officially happened yet. In any case...  
**

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 17th - after 9:00 AM; Halfway to Nowhere, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt walked aimlessly until he arrived at the forest that marked the north border of the Institute. He stood at the first tree and leaned his head against it. He didn't know why, but somehow Wukong's toast had gotten to him. Perhaps it was because it seemed as though everyone was laughing at him. Perhaps this was a bad idea; was it too late to return to his own world?

"Hey Flynt." Flynt turned to see a white-haired woman standing behind him. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Uhh… hi, how did you know I was here? No one was following me."

"I get around."

Flynt shook his head. "Oh… well how was your week?"

"Same as it always is, sitting around in my room waiting to be summoned because I have nothing better to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Flynt… I have no friends here."

"You've got Zed."

"Yeah… but every time he's around I have to listen to him ramble on about how Shen is weak and everyone is inferior to him, except me of course."

"Well, have you tried making any new friends?"

Syndra shook her head. "Except you, if you'll call yourself that."

Flynt nodded. "I would be honored, but how do you expect to find friends without trying?"

She shrugged.

Flynt thought for a second. "Tell you what, I'm throwing a big snow-ground bash this weekend in celebration of my induction to this place."

"Snowdown."

"Whatever, point is… you're invited, and it'd be a better time than any to meet some people."

"How else is gonna be there?"

Flynt shrugged. "I dunno, you're the first person who knows so far."

Syndra laughed. "Fine, I'll be there. By the way, anything special you're planning on buying someone for the occasion?"

"What are you talking about?"

"By now I'd expect you to know about the whole gift-giving thing, what are you getting her?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Flynt, I see the way you look at her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, I'm surprised she hasn't caught on yet. I'm talking about Soraka."

Flynt gave her a look of disbelief.

"I'm kidding, but seriously, buy Ahri something… please, I'm tired of you refusing to act on your feelings. Don't buy her a huge diamond ring either, you've known her for two weeks. Just get her something small but something that has a lot of meaning behind it."

Flynt nodded. "Yeah, see ya around." Flynt started to jog away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have twenty-four hours at the least to get ready for this party, I should start now."

"Wait!" Syndra started to run after him. "I'm coming too, I want to help."

"Fine."

* * *

_Later; Outside the Cafe_

"I can't find him," Ahri said.

"He's going to be fine, it's not like the guy's fragile or anything," Wukong offered.

"Shut up Wukong this is your fault."

"How is it my fault the guy can't take a damn joke?"

"This is literally the first time you've ever made a 'joke' about any new champions." Ahri was obviously upset about the situation.

"I don't think anyone's played pressure games against another champion like that since Amumu, and he cried." Soraka said.

Wukong shrugged. "Amumu is always crying, and I don't see what the big deal is. Why can't anyone take a joke these days?"

Ahri was furious. "Because some people are traumatized by certain things, things that no one else will ever understand. What the hell did you expect? I could understand if he was from around, but Flynt doesn't know anything about this world. Hell, he barely knows anyone and they're all laughing at him, or at least that's what he thinks. His life has been turned upside down, right side up, left side diagonally and everything in between in two weeks. He's probably been through more shit than all three of us combined in his last month of life. Combine all that instability with the slightest push and he could lose it."

"I'm just saying-"

"Wukong… please stop talking because if Ahri rips a hole in your chest I'm not fixing you," Soraka interrupted. "Ahri, I'm sure he's fine, but just to be on the safe side, I'll be on the lookout for him today. You should check his room later."

Ahri nodded. Hopefully Flynt didn't do anything drastic.

* * *

_Even Later; Stop 'n Go Supermarket/Gas Station/Restaurant, Right outside the Institute of War_

"Do we really need this much food?" Flynt was pushing two carts, one was filled to the brim and the other was getting there.

"Of course we do, we're inviting everyone!"

"What?"

"Yep."

"I dont think I can fit more than a hundred people in my room Syndra."

Syndra pointed her hand at the shelf and a few bags of chips floated off and into the cart. "Why would we have the party in your room? Oh no, we'll rent out one of the activities rooms in the main building."

This was supposed to be a small party for about ten people, and now it was getting way too out of hand. "Can't we just throw a small get-together for us and a few others?"

"Nonsense! This will be the biggest celebration in the history of history. We can broadcast it during the afternoon address."

Flynt sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

_After 9:00 PM; Dorms, Institute of War_

Flynt was walking slowly up the stairs to his room. He had exhausted himself spending the entire day with Syndra preparing for the upcoming party that he was having second thoughts about. They bought tons of food, negotiated prices for the room rental, gathered every available table and fitted them with the tablecloths they'd purchased earlier, and of course they hired an ice sculptor to sculpt something that would be ready by tomorrow. (Syndra paid for all of this, as a thank you. Flynt still hadn't figured out what she was thanking him for yet.) He hoped that it wouldn't take too long to prepare and that he'd have enough time to find Ahri and the others to apologize for leaving so suddenly. This was not the case as the last time he checked, it was already past nine. When he finally reached his room, he saw a woman curled up in a fluffy bundle seemingly asleep against his door. Flynt smiled a bit and walked over to Ahri. Her sleeping form was awakened with a hand patting her head.

Ahri glanced up and yawned. "Oh good, there you are, I was looking for you all day. Glad to know you're alright." She then proceeded to place her head back on top of her crossed arms that rested on her knees.

Flynt sighed and sat down beside her, since she obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Where have you been?"

Flynt shrugged. "Out, why?"

"Nothing, I was just worried- uh… worried that you'd do something stupid."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just… I mean it's not like I've known you for years, but I know you better than most people here, and I just kinda got worried."

"Well I was out preparing for the party I'm apparently having tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, what's that all about?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you're always talking about how you love being alone with your thoughts and such, and throwing a huge party with everyone invited is the most contradictory thing you could possibly do."

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on inviting the entire population of the universe… it was just supposed to be the people that I knew, but Syndra decided to-"

"Wait… who?"

"I suppose you know her?"

"Who doesn't? She's the Dark Sovereign! The one who vowed destruction of all of Ionia. She's a bad person, and you should stay away from her."

Flynt shook his head. "She's not that bad, and from what she tells me she's looking to start over, to hopefully earn a second chance. I figured that this party would be the first step, which is why I planned on only inviting the Ionia crew… but that didn't happen as planned."

Ahri gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know… everything I've been told points to the fact that she can't be trusted."

"Everything I've told you about what my people say about me points to the fact that I can't be trusted either."

"Yea but that's-"

"Different? How? We both possess large amounts of power associated with darkness, we were both betrayed by the ones we trusted at a young age and became scapegoats for nearly everything that went wrong in our respective worlds, and we're both seeking a second chance of sorts. We both want the same thing: someone to accept us for who we are, and not what we were. I understand almost exactly what she's going through. The only difference is that I've succeeded, I hope, and that I'm a man. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you refuse to give her a second chance while you sit here holding a conversation with me is justified?"

Ahri was silent for a while, and then she muttered. "If you care so much, why don't you two get married than?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, too tired to move from in front of your door, so if you planned on sleeping in a bed then you're out of luck."

"Fine." Flynt stood up, stretched, and hoisted Ahri over his shoulder in one motion.

Of course, she protested. "Put me down Flynt!"

"I kinda want to get into my room though, and since you're too tired to move, this is the only alternative."

She pounded her fists into his back. It didn't do much as Flynt opened his door and walked into the room. He placed her in one of his nice chairs and walked to the kitchen. He came out with a glass of water that he proceeded to sip as he watched Ahri sit there pouting.

"What?" he said.

"You're a jerk."

Flynt nodded. "I eat babies remember?" He finished the water and started walking to the bedroom. "Goodnight, you can let yourself out I hope." Flynt closed the door, leaving Ahri alone.

What the hell was that? He didn't even offer to walk her home. Does he not know anything? Then again, he might not. Maybe his culture doesn't include being nice to girls. She'd have to ask him in the morning. It was late, and she really was tired from scrambling around the institute all day looking for him, and the chair was so comfortable.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Outside Flynt's shack, Forbidden Forest, Mund_

"Men, this is going to be the most important mission of your entire career. Not only will the outcome of this determine your future, but also the future of the kingdom, and the entirety Mund itself. You have been selected specifically for this task. Each one of you have personal experience with this monster, so you know what to expect, and I do not need to give you warnings or insight as to what this thing can do. Tomorrow it shall be known that King Paragon of Prentice has captured the monster known as the Shadow's Thrall. We have no idea what lies on the other side of that portal, but be prepared for the worst, and if what we encounter is better, then it'll be that much easier. When we arrive, we will set up camp somewhere, and the scouts will ask around for the Thralls whereabouts. Upon learning of his location you will return, tell the rest of us, and we will capture him." Paragon looked to the squad of twenty-four of his best men, among them were Ace, and Molly. His son had a look that almost seemed like anger while Molly had her hand on his shoulder, whispering something reassuring in his ear. Paragon continued, "I cannot guarantee you all safe passage home, but know this: if you die, you die for the good of your district, and the good of our world." Paragon thrust his fist in the air at that last sentence, and this was met by cheers from the entire crowd. Well, almost the entire crowd. "Tonight, we feast in preparation for the upcoming success. We party in celebration of our impending power. Tonight, we drink to the greater good!" This was met with wild cheering as the soldiers ran to the food tent, eager to start the night's feast.

Only Ace and Molly were left standing where the others had stood.

"My plan was perfect. It still is, and he's going to fuck everything up because he's too greedy to wait for Garrison to finish the preparations," Ace said. "This isn't going to work."

"How can you tell? Give your old man a chance, maybe this might work," Molly replied.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because no matter how this works out, you'll be the hero. If it works, you'll be honored as leader of the charge. If not, your plan can go into effect, and you'll be honored for coming up with that."

"I don't know Molly, I just have a bad feeling. He's evaded us for this long, even hiding right fucking in front of us. I don't think a direct confrontation will be successful, you remember what happened the last time?"

Molly shuddered, she did remember. The thing she remembered the most was her own words.

~"I just hope that wherever he goes he learns forgiveness… so that he kills us quickly."

She shook her head. "We were unprepared last time. This time he'll be unprepared, he'll have no idea what's coming."

Ace sighed and started walking to the food tent. "In any case, it's no good charging into battle on an empty stomach."

* * *

**Fun: Something the author wishes you had.**


	18. Party Time

**First off... I did change the listed characters again. I cant' decide who to put on the list, so I removed everyone except the actual main characters. Also, the two are listed as a pair again, because why not? Finally, prepare for double updates again. *Fanfare* I was really considering making this and the next chapter into one big chapter, but that would make it about 5k words... and that really messes up the 2k-ish per chapter thing I've got going on here. (Yes, I'm one of those people)**

**So, without further ado (about nothing) here is part one of Flynt's Fantastic Snowdown Party Spectacular Extravaganza! Part Two coming out tomorrow.**

* * *

**Except exposition, because I lied to you. :D**

_Friday, Dec. 18th - after midnight; Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt was sitting on his old shack, the place he'd spent his first twenty-four years of his life in. When he compared his life then to his life now it was no chance, he enjoyed his new life much better. The only issue was no matter how good things got here, in the new world, he would always miss the times when he was a part of his people whether it was a false acceptance or not. He glanced around the setting of his current dream and noticed someone he hadn't seen in a while: himself. The young Flynt sat in front of the shack facing opposite Flynt. As if he knew, the boy turned and smiled. As the young Flynt stood, the older Flynt noticed something swaying back and forth from behind him. He couldn't tell what it was since it was dark in his dream, but it seemed familiar. The young boy's smile quickly turned to a mask of disappointment.

~"What have you been doing?" the boy said. "What happened to finding your father? What's this party stuff?"

~"Look kid, I'm doing everything I can alright?"

~"Are you? All I see is a pitiful excuse for a man fooling around with some random people when he should be looking for what's really important."

~"I waited for you for more than a week, why do you choose to show up now?"

~"I've been trying to get to you, but you were always busy doing other, less important things. It's as if you don't even want to know who or where your dad is!"

~"I do, I just- nevermind, what do I need to know?"

~"Nothing, you can't know who he is yet, you're not ready."

~"Then what the hell are you doing in my dreams then? First you get med at me for not trying to find him, and now you're telling me that I shouldn't look for him because I'm not ready? What's all that about?"

~"Calm down, you'll understand when you're ready. I'm actually here to help you with something else."

~"And what would that be?"

~"You're planning on leaving your sword in your room right?"

~"Of course" It was a custom to keep weapons as far away from parties as possible in Prentice.

~"Don't, you're going to need it."

~"What's that supposed to mean?"

~"Just do what I said, and don't die today, you'll be fine." The boy gave Flynt a smile, but Flynt wasn't too sure about the boy's optimism. Judging from the boy's warnings he'd probably get into a fight at the party, and since everyone was invited, there was no telling who it would be against.

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 18th - 7:45 AM; Flynt's Room, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt's alarm clock wouldn't stop making noise, which was a good thing since that meant it was working properly. It was also a bad thing because that meant Flynt had to wake up. Once he finally did, he walked to the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom, and got himself ready for the day. Just as he was about to exit his bedroom, he remembered his dream and grabbed his sword. He walked out of the room and passed Ahri sleeping on his chair.

"Hey Ahri," he said just before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

It took a few seconds, but the door re-opened and Flynt walked right back into the room to where Ahri's sleeping form was curled up in the comfort of the best chair in Flynt's dorm. Flynt sighed and rustled her hair. "Hey, wake up." It took several repetitions of this before Flynt gave up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a small glass of water that he proceeded to pour over Ahri's head. That worked.

"Agh!" she jumped up from the chair and scanned the room for the source of aquatic assault. Her eyes fixated on a chuckling Flynt and she began the complaining. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea what you just did!?"

"I woke you up with a cup of water."

"Yeah! That's rude! You don't do that to people!"

"Oh, I was unaware that it was perfectly allowable to randomly decide to spend the night at someone's place of living without permission."

"That's not the point!"

Flynt shrugged. "In any case, it's..." Flynt glanced at the clock above the television on the wall opposite him. "really getting close to eight, and the party starts at eight. You've got about five minutes if you're going to be on time."

"What if I'm not going?"

"Then that's your choice and I respect it, but you'd be missing out… and it'd make me a bit upset."

"Then it's worth."

Flynt shook his head and began to walk towards the door.

Ahri lost her attitude and called out, "Flynt wait! … Wait for me- I uh… just wait."

"You're going to make me late for my own party."

"I'm more important than your party."

"Are you though?"

"Damn right I am, wait for me." That time it was a command, a command Flynt followed.

Flynt shrugged. "Fine, hurry up."

It took considerably less time for her to get ready today than it did the last time Flynt had to wait for her. She was ready before 8:05. "Good job, you're not too late."

"Oh give me a break."

"Only people who aren't late deserve breaks."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"I honestly don't know, but we should be going now, don't want to be any later than we already are."

Ahri rolled her eyes and walked out his dorm. Flynt followed her out and they started walking down the hall. Neither of them noticed the small, furry figure standing outside Flynt's door. Then again, no one would have noticed him, not even when he began following the pair down the stairs.

"I have a question," Ahri finally said after the two of them were halfway to the main building "Is there any particular reason you decided to leave me to my own devices last night?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"I mean, most guys- most gentlemen offer to walk a lady home at night."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's a sign of care. You care enough to take time out of your day to make sure someone gets home safely. You make sure they're protected during their walk home."

Flynt shrugged. "Our cultures differ then. In my home, such an action would be viewed as disrespectful unless the two in question were a married couple. Our women wanted to be viewed as independent and strong, so they walk alone during the night, and anyone who thought they could take advantage of 'helpless' women were swiftly corrected. If I offended you I apologize, I just assumed the custom was similar here, especially since you are quite far from helpless."

Ahri shook her head. "It's nothing really; I was just curious."

Flynt nodded. After a long pause he added, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"About everything, this, me being here. I just have a feeling something's gonna happen, something bad. Something involving you… and everyone else."

Ahri gave Flynt a light punch on his shoulder. "It's nothing, you're probably just nervous about your first game, you'll be fine."

By the time the two arrived, the party had already started. Upon opening the doors Flynt was blasted with the "earth"music that he was slowly starting to hear more of as part of his slow transfer into the culture of Valorian and the League of Legends. The party was being held on the second floor of the main building in what used to be the rec room. All of the things that were used by the champions during their various breaks from the fields of justice were removed and on one side tables and chairs were set up for the party guests. The room also seemed to have gotten bigger since the last time Flynt was in here. The walls were decorated similarly to the walls of the cafeteria, except the snowflakes seemed to move and shimmer along the walls. The crowd was massive but to be fair, everyone was invited, and everyone probably came.

"Well… I guess your party is kinda a thing," Ahri commented.

"Yeah..." Flynt was overwhelmed. He knew none of these people, yet they were all here for his party. It made him feel good, but at the same time the noise and sheer amount of people in one place was making him uncomfortable. He didn't feel like a host, and it didn't seem like his party. It seemed like more of a gathering of people because no one had anything else to do at that time. "I'm gonna sit down for a bit."

"Why? Common this is your party, dance or something. Be social, don't be cooped up in your own social bubble."

Flynt waved her away. "I'm good, you go have fun, I'll join the festivities soon."

"Promise?'

"Sure."

Ahri smiled, gave him a hug, and then ran to mix with the rest of the crowd. She disappeared in less than a second among the sea of bodies moving to the beat of the music. Flynt smiled faintly and walked over to one of the tables. He sat down alone, placed his arms on the table, and his head on his arms. He wanted nothing more than to drown out the noise and perhaps fall asleep. he could have handled the original plan of about ten people easily, but this? This was too much. In addition to that, he figured the best way to avoid the fight that he warned himself of was to just stay away from everyone else.

"Flynt! Isn't this great!?" Flynt raised his head to see Syndra floating in his direction. When she reached him she dropped to the floor and stood before him with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"What are you doing here? Enjoy yourself out there." She pointed to the rest of the party.

Flynt shook his head. "I'm taking a little break. I'm too tired to dance."

"The party started thirty minutes ago, and you just got here."

"Yeah? I didn't get much sleep," he lied. Flynt noticed that she wasn't wearing her headpiece. "You look nice, I can see all of your hair for once."

Syndra smiled. "Yeah, I figured I'd lose the headpiece since it was a bit… threatening, but that compliment doesn't excuse you for not enjoying yourself." Syndra grabbed Flynt's arm and pulled him away from the table and towards the dancing crowd.

He was forced to dance at his own party. With people. Lots of people. All around. Everywhere. To say it was upsetting was to say the least, and that's how he felt at first, but after a few minutes he got over his agitation and focused more on his dancing, why fight the inevitable? He wasn't the best, but he definitely wasn't the worst either. Sometimes he would slip up, causing Syndra to chuckle at his expense, and other times he performed exceedingly well. An hour and a half into the party, Flynt had to take actual break, so he walked back to his table with a glass of punch in his hand.

"Nice party." Flynt glanced up and came face-to-face with a man in an extravagant white coat with black leather clothing underneath. He had a pair of what Flynt had learned to be the shape of pistols on his hip. His hair was shaved at the sides, but pulled into a thin ponytail through the middle. His face betrayed a no-nonsense personality to him that his voice confirmed. "Someone's lookin' for you, might wanna watch your back."

Flynt nodded. "Why tell me?"

"Because I wouldn't want the young blood to die on the day of his initiation, and it's always nice to have someone owe you a favor." He extended his arm for Flynt to shake. "Name's Lucian."

Flynt took his hand and shook it. "I thought it was impossible to kill me here."

Lucian shook his head. "It will be as soon as you start your first game. Until then anyone could just walk up to you and end it all."

Flynt nodded.

"Of course champions wouldn't because that's against the rules that bind us as champions, but if someone doesn't want you here they could easily hire someone to take you out before you become a permanent member of the family." Lucian took a pause to let it all sink in, and then added, "I'd keep my hands on the sword of yours if I were you. Good luck young blood." He then left in the direction of the mini buffet.

Flynt shook his head and rested it back in the comfort of his own arms. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be joining the dance crowd again unless he was forced to, so why not take a bit of a break from the party? There was still at least an hour or two left, he'd be back before it was over, and then he'd get in his first game, and not have to worry about whatever fight was going to take place, and whoever was trying to kill him. He got up from his chair and walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hallway of the second floor. He took the elevator to the ground floor and stepped outside into the fresh air. The bad feeling he had at the beginning of the day had gotten worse, as if what was to come was almost upon him. Speaking of which, Zed was waiting just outside the front door. Just the man Flynt wanted to see.

* * *

**More insight into Flynt's culture difference! Fantastic! (Definitely not going to be used in a later chapter as a sort of romantic symbol... heh heh...) Once again, part deux (two) tomorrow.**

**Also, thank you awesome people for 5k+ views (and 20+ follows). I literally just noticed that when I went to update this. (I'm slow, don't judge me qq.) Your support allows me to carry this story forward. (Round of applause for best supports World)**

**Fun**


	19. Party Crashers

**So here it is, just as promised. I'd also like to point out that this story (Without AN) is officially filling up more than 100 pages in Word/Google Docs.**

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 18th - after 10:00 AM; Outside the Main Building, Institute of War, Runeterra_

As soon as he saw Zed his hand instinctively want for his sword, but Zed held up his own hand. "Not today. Today is your day to enjoy yourself without constant worry of me. I will not be testing you, I swear upon my honor."

Flynt eased up and nodded. The two of them sat on the short steps leading to the door of the main building.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your impending acceptance into the League. I also wanted to inform you that you're going to lose your first game."

"Thanks..."

"No, you don't understand, it's happened to everyone. The only person to win their first game was Jax, and that's because… well he's Jax. Whoever will be summoning you will have no idea how to use you and you'll lose. It will be a bad game, and possibly your worst game. I just wanted you to know."

Flynt nodded. "Good to know."

"On another note, it seems we have company."

Flynt was looking at Zed during their conversation, so he didn't notice the group of five standing before him. They were all wearing armor with Prentice colors, red and gold, and had swords drawn. Flynt froze. These were soldiers from Prentice, a place far from here. A place he thought he'd never have to worry about again. He couldn't move, without going into a blind rage he couldn't do anything to them. He was too afraid. These were the people who caused him so much pain, he had the physical and mental scars to prove it.

It wasn't until Flynt received a nasty cut across his chest until he realized that they had begun combat. The pain was enough to temporarily get him out of his panicked state to the point where he could at least defend himself. Flynt glanced over to Zed who was fighting off two of them, and then he turned back just in time to raise his scabbard to block an overhead attack from one of his attackers. He parried the second soldier's strike, but there was nothing he could do to stop the third from cutting into his back. Flynt yelled in pain, fell to the ground and blinked away from the three. Outside of the rift, he could do far more things with his shadow, as demonstrated when he threw out his arm to create a wall to stop the aggressors. Flynt slowly stood and raised his katana, putting the scabbard back in it's place at his hip. He could ignore the pain for now, but it would become a major problem if this fight didn't end quickly. Flynt dropped his arm and the wall fell. The three charged at him with their swords raised and ready to strike him in different places. Flynt conjured a four-walled prison to stop one of the soldiers, ducked under the first slash, and responded by sweeping the foe's legs with his own blade. The soldier fell to the ground, unable to stand and began to crawl away with his head still held high in attempt to maintain his dignity. The second soldier advanced, delivering a series of strikes that were easily deflected, and by now the third had gotten past Flynt's prison. The two were quick, but not quick enough as Flynt used a combination of his sword for parrying, and his control over his shadow to block attacks his sword couldn't. Flynt slipped up when he finally went in for the kill, he managed to behead one of his enemies, but the other gave him a serious stab to the back of his leg. Flynt fell on his knees and looked up to his soon to be killer. The man had a smirk on his face. Instead of killing him, he produced a small cube from within his armor that began glowing a brilliant white.

"So long Thrall. I thank you for bringing me the honor that comes with your capture." The cube that he held began floating above his hand and Flynt felt his chest ache, as if something was compressing it under a heavy weight. His mouth involuntarily opened and a wisp of smoke-like material began to escape from him. As soon as the smoky material began flowing he felt his pendant heat up. There was nothing he could do as the smoke streamed from his open mouth into the cube. He felt himself weaken as he could no longer keep his torso up, he fell on all fours and his head dropped so he was staring at the ground. The heat from his pendant became almost unbearable, as if he was being branded with his own mark.

He felt a splash of warm liquid on the back of his neck accompanied by a combat yell and the sick sound of a sharp object slicing its way through flesh. Flynt slowly raised his head to see Zed standing over him as he tossed the quickly dying man's body aside. A puff of dust rose from the ground where he landed and a puddle of red began collecting around him.

Zed offered Flynt a hand. "This is unusual. Usually only one mercenary is hired to assassinate champions."

"You mean you knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me?"

"Consider it as part of your training, a test of sorts. I hadn't considered there would be five of them though."

Flynt groaned. "I shouldda known something like this was gonna happen."

"What are you-" They both heard a loud crash from within the building. Something was wrong. "Damnit, nevermind that. Can you walk?"

"I can limp, but I'm not gonna be anything in a fight."

"Then I suppose it's time you learned how to support."

Zed ran inside the building and Flynt began to follow him, but something caught his eye from the corner of the building

"You go on, I'll catch up."

"Flynt, you are in no condition to-"

"I'm fine, just go see what's going on upstairs."

Zed nodded and disappeared into the elevator. Flynt waited until the doors completely closed, and began to limp towards the corner. He was almost certain what he was was the boy from his dream, the young version of him.

"Flynt!" he called out. He saw a blur of gray round the corner and he followed as quickly as he possibly could. When he rounded the corner, he saw nothing, as if the boy just disappeared into thin air. His haste took its toll though, as the pain intensified in his leg and back. Almost his entire weight was now on his scabbard as his leg threatened to give out. He also noticed the decent amount of blood that was now pooling beneath his feet. He used his scabbard to help him lower himself so that he was sitting against the wall of the main building. He tore off a piece of his shirt to use as a crude bandage that he tied around the stab wound on his leg. He didn't even bother with his back or chest, the cuts weren't nearly as serious as his initially thought, and they would heal naturally if he just took a short nap. So he did.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Rec Room A_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ahri was fuming at a very defensive Zed. "How could you possibly lose him in the twenty feet that you walked!?"

Zed held up his hands in defense. "I didn't lose him, he said he would meet me up here."

"Yeah, great idea. Let's leave the guy everyone's trying to kill alone, oh by the way, he also can't use his damn leg!"

"He said he was fine."

"He was supposed to be fine during his judgement, and then he was in a coma for two days, and why are you even with him at this time anyway! Don't you hate him? It was probably you who hired these idiots to take him out in the first place." Ahri gestured to the now ruined party scene. By now everyone except for herself, Zed, Shen, Akali, Syndra, Teemo for some reason, and Fizz had left the building. The decorations were ruined, several of the tables were cut in half, and to top it off, there was food everywhere. It would have seemed like an innocent food fight if it weren't for the few unconscious or dying soldiers strewn about on the floor. Most of them fled, disobeying direct orders from who seemed to be the leader, after realizing that they were hopelessly outmatched.

"I swear on my honor that I wouldn't, I couldn't and I didn't"

"Your supposed honor isn't worth anything. How am i supposed to take the word of a man who killed his former master out of sheer spite and jealousy?"

Zed was struck with that last comment.

Shen, who was here because this incident had something to do with Zed, stepped forward. "Ahri, the man that stands before you is no longer the man that he once was, I can vouch for him. If he swears by it, it is true."

She turned on Shen. "And since when did you two become best friends? Last I checked Zed was public enemy number one in everyone's book."

Though he said nothing, Zed silently agreed.

Shen sighed. "To harbor hate threatens our way of life. It throws the soul into imbalance, and that is something I simply cannot stand for. Thought what he did may have left a lasting scar that will not be forgotten, he can be, and has been forgiven. Besides, there is nothing I can do to him while he remains in the Summoner's protection. Better to forgive and move on than to keep thoughts of hate and revenge locked into your mind because you cannot act on them."

Ahri took a deep breath. "You might be right, it's time to move on, forgive and forget and all that." She then turned to Zed with a seriousness that few have ever seen on the fox's face, and whispered into his ear. "But if he ends up dead because of your negligence, I guarantee you will find that I am not as forgiving as the new friends you seem to have found." Zed could feel his strength being drained and his legs growing weak as the fox's words danced in his ears. Ahri stepped back, releasing him from the spell her words had put him under, and walked out of the room. As she left she shouted, "Akali, come with, he probably needs medical attention."

"... I'm going with them," Teemo said. He was ignored as usual, but nevertheless he swiftly walked out the door.

It took a few seconds for Zed to come to his senses. He blinked twice, though no one could tell, and stared at Shen and his comrades without saying a word. It wasn't until Shen elbowed Zed in the ribs that he fully returned to the conscious world. Zed struggled to find his balance and stumbled towards a nearby chair. "What just happened?"

"She- she just drained you, and she didn't even- Wholy-"

"Who? Ahri? What didn't she do?"

Shen nodded. "She took some of your essence… and she didn't even do so much as kiss you, much less take off your mask."

"Yeah, and?"

"You need to apologize to her."

"Why?"

"Because she's obviously some special type of angry at you to be able to just force that out of you without even needing to seduce you."

"Fine."

"And hope that Flynt's still alive because if he isn't… well hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, I think that's how the earth saying goes, and the women on earth aren't nine-tailed foxes with the power to suck your soul out of you."

"Yeah, of course."

"Uh guys..." Fizz said. "I think I found something."

* * *

_Later; East Side of the Main Building_

"Son of a- Ahri I found him!" Akali knelt beside the sleeping Flynt and immediately glanced to his terrible attempt to bandage his still bleeding leg. It didn't look too bad, nothing that Shen needed to get involved with, but maybe something that Kennen needed to see.

Flynt opened his eyes and smiled weakly. The short nap he took healed his back cut, but did nothing to stop the flow of blood from his leg. He was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss and could barely control his speech or thoughts. "Oh, it's you. The nice nurse lady." He gave her a chuckle that caused a smile of relief to spread on Akali's face. At least she wouldn't be sending him to Yorick.

Ahri arrived, out of breath and looked down at Flynt. She shook her head. "My god you're such an idiot."

"Thaaaanks" Flynt laughed again and lifted his head up a little too fast, causing him to hit it on the side of the building. "ouch."

Ahri sighed. "Comon, let's take him to the infirmary before he ends up killing himself."

The two dragged Flynt with his arms around their necks in the direction of the infirmary. The entire time he mumbled incoherent statements about the grass, flowers, and occasionally about how nice Ahri and Akali were. Eventually he became all but unconscious.

When they finally got him in a room, Akali turned to Ahri. "I don't know how he got it, but there's a nasty wound on his leg." She immediately began redressing Flynt's leg

"I noticed."

"It's something Kennen will have to deal with, and nothing too serious. He should be better by tonight. I'd imagine that his first game will be delayed until then. You should go, tell everyone he's ok, and get some rest."

"I don't need rest."

"But everyone needs to be informed, don't worry I can handle him, I've done it before."

Ahri noded and reluctantly exited the room.

Akali waited until she was gone, and then said, "Yep, I'm gonna stab one of 'em."

"Akali! Fizz found something!"

Akali glanced at Flynt and quickly finished redressing his wound. "Stay here, scout out, do whatever it is you do that makes you so good at what you do, just make sure he's safe," she said to Teemo, who was being ignored, again, the entire time Ahri and Akali were carrying Flynt here.

Teemo nodded and Akali connected Flynt to the Mundo Machine and ran out of the room to find out what Fizz apparently found. As she rushed down the hall, she paid no attention to the two hooded figures stalking their way in the direction of Flynt's room. Though Akali didn't hear, the two were conversing to themselves in hushed tones.

"The plan was a failure. I should have known the decision was rash. Son, do you think plan B will be able to go as planned?"

The second figure was silent.

The first sighed. "Look, I understand that you've suffered a great loss today, but I need you to stay focused. From what we know, the Thrall is somewhere in this building, and once we attain our goal, you can exact your revenge upon him however you wish."

There was a period of long silence between the two as they stood in front of the door to Flynt's room. "You really think just taking his soul is going to be enough to gain access to his power?"

"I believe in what Garrison has told me, yes."

"Is it painless?"

"It can be painle-"

"Don't… I want you to cause as much pain during this process as possible. He's caused the death of two of my closest friends, one of which..." The figure choked up.

"I understand, no more needs to be said. He will suffer now, and he will suffer after we are done with him." The first figure pulled out a small cube that began glowing faintly, revealing the faces of King Paragon and his son. Paragon opened the door slowly and walked inside, revealing a defenseless, unconscious Flynt. They entered the room, failing to notice the small furry critter that scurried between them, placing mushrooms that were the size of himself near the doorway in hopes of slowing their escape.

As soon as Teemo was out of the room, he ran with a sudden burst of speed, trying desperately to warn his fellow champions, even though they all hated him.

* * *

**And so continues the mini-adventure of Teemo: professional demon-spawn.**

**Fun**


	20. Guilt

**And so continues the tail (get it? I'm funny... laugh at my puns qq) of Flynt, and other assorted characters.**

* * *

_Still Friday, Dec. 18th - about 10:30 AM: Rec Room A_

"Well… what is it?" Shen asked as he stared at the small cube that Fizz held in his hand.

"I've seen that before," Zed said. "One of the guys that attacked me and Flynt pulled one of 'em out and it started glowing. I don't know what happened, but Flynt just fell to the ground, like he was paralyzed or something."

"There's got to be something else though, right?" Syndra said.

"There was something, like a thin, pale smoke that came out of his mouth the whole time. It was going into the cube, but I didn't have time to think about it then."

"You know what this means right?"

Zed shook his head.

She answered for him, "It means we're dealing with people who know how to take souls. It also means we're going to need an expert if Flynt's soul, or part of it, is in one of those boxes."

Fizz paled, or he would have if he could. "You're not talking about-"

"Yes. I am. First we should tell Ahri and Akali though, and find the cube Zed was talking about."

"I'll go get them," Fizz ran out of the room with the cube in hand.

"Now what?" Zed asked.

"Now we need to find the cube, it's no use going to him without anything for him to work with," Shen replied.

"Do we really need to use him though? There's got to be another way."

"Nothing that I can think of, if you don't like it then you don't have to be a part of this."

"Fine, but we should keep our guard up at all times. There's no telling what he might-"

Zed was interrupted by a foreign groan from a foreign source. One of the soldiers was alive and conscious. The soldier was attempting to stand while leaning greatly against the wall. Syndra was the first to reach the soldier. The soldier naturally backed up, scrambling towards the corner of the room in attempt to flee from the three.

Once the soldier found a voice, she spoke "Stop! stay away!" She raised a sword that she picked up from the ground in an attempt to wave off the champions.

Syndra closed her eyes and sighed. She lifted the girl off the ground with her power and turned to the two ninjas. "We're taking her with us, perhaps she could shed some light on the meaning of this senseless invasion." She walked out of the room with the girl floating behind her, yelling curses and insults.

When the four got outside, it didn't take long for Zed to find the correct soldier, and take his cube from the ground.

"Now we wait for the others," Shen said.

They sat in silence for a while before it was broken by Zed. "Did you mean that?"

Shen glanced at Zed. "What?"

"The whole speech you had back there, about forgiveness and stuff."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"What about-"

"What did you find?" Ahri called out as she, Akali, and Fizz ran in their direction.

Zed sighed. "We found this." He held up the cube, and Ahri stared at it for a while. "We think this one holds a piece of Flynt's soul, so we're going to need some help."

"Please don't tell me-"

"Yep."

"Damnit. Who's that?" Ahri pointed to the woman floating above Syndra.

Syndra shrugged. "I have no idea, but I figured that she could tell us something about why several armed idiots attacked us during the party."

"Spin her around."

The girl was spun around to face Ahri, who at the moment seemed more curious than angry.

"What's your name?"

The girl shook her head.

Ahri produced her orb, grabbed the girl and pulled her out of Syndra's grip, slamming her to the ground. Ahri placed her shoe on the girl's chest and leaned down to whisper. "I'm going to ask you again. what is your name?" The orb was floating dangerously close to the girl's face, she could feel the heat radiating from it as she tried her best not to whimper in fear.

"M-M-Molly."

Ahri's eyes went wide, and she took off Molly's helmet. "You… it's you." She backed away from her, dropping the helmet and allowing her orb to disappear. Ahri turned to the others and said, "You guys go find Thresh. He should be in the dungeon. I'll be here when you return."

Shen whispered to Akali, "She said his name."

"Now! Go!"

The five others all but ran in the direction of the Institute's prison. When they were gone, Ahri turned back to Molly with blazing eyes. Here, cowering before her all curled up in a ball was the woman that might as well have been responsible for the tragedy that was Flynt's death. Here was the woman that filled him with false promises of a life free of care in the pseudo-paradise that was his old home, only to bring his hopes and dreams crashing down on top of him. Yet, despite this, if it weren't for her Flynt would never have been a thought in her mind. It was a disgusting selfishness that thanked the woman's existence while also damning her to the deepest, darkest pits of the void.

"What did you mean 'it's you?'" Molly asked. "I don't know you, I've never seen you before. I don't even know where I am, or what I'm doing here."

"You know damn well what you're doing here," Ahri said coldly. She did not plan to make it a mystery that she detested Molly. "Flynt has told me quite a bit about you Molly."

"How do you know Flynt?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is why you're here."

"What even is he to you, or what does he pretend to be to you?"

"He's a friend, a friend that I intend to keep alive and out of your hands."

Molly sat up straighter, staring Ahri in the face. "No, that's not it. That's not it at all."

"What are you talking about? Stop staring at me. You're only alive because I need information from you, don't take advantage of that."

Molly sighed. "Nevermind."

"No, what was it? Spit it out!"

"It's nothing."

"If you don't say something in the next five seconds-"

"Ahri!" Teemo, the most infamous of all yordles, was running at top speed, which actually wasn't that fast once Ahri thought about it. If it weren't for the constraints that restricted champions from running each and every person probably could have outran Teemo no problem.

"What?"

"Two guys… they took him!"

Ahri glanced back to Molly with a menacing look, and she paled.

Ahri sighed. "Go slow them down, stop them from going anywhere, give them more mushrooms, poison them, I don't care. Just make sure they don't leave before I get back with the others."

Teemo nodded and began running in the direction of the infirmary again.

Ahri glanced at Molly. "Get up, we're going for a walk."

* * *

Molly walked in front of Ahri with the heat of the orb at her back, urging her on.

"What were you going to say back there?" Ahri asked in a still tense, but somehow softer voice. She was still angry, but Molly could tell that her anger wasn't directed at her, for now.

Molly paused for a while. "I was going to say, there's more to it than that isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love him."

Ahri stopped walking, and Molly stopped as well, not wanting to turn around in fear of Ahri's reaction.

"I don't. He's just a friend."

"You can say that, but I know you're lying."

"You're the one who's lying."

"I know, because I saw the look on your face as you talked about him. It was the same face people told me I had for a while. The same face I saw on Sam every time those two were together. The same face that I began to hate to see on her as soon as I came to find what it meant."

"How could you even talk about him that way, after everything you've done?"

Molly chuckled. "That's the thing. Everyday I seem to hate myself more and more for that night." Molly walked over to a bench and sat on it. "I tried so many things to take the guilt away, I tried filling the hole I dug myself with someone else, I tried justifying my actions countless times, I even went as far as I am now, participating in an attempt to capture him." Molly turned to Ahri with tears in her eyes. "But nothing worked. The fact remains that I let him down, I left him when he needed me most, and still refused to accept him when he came back. He deserved a girl like Sam, maybe someone like you. I just know my chance to earn his forgiveness is long gone."

Ahri took a look at the sobbing girl before her and finally realized Flynt's claims. There was no way in any world that this sad, broken heap of human could knowingly commit such acts of cruelty without being under some form of influence. "If it is forgiveness you are looking for, I suggest you commit that speech to memory because you'll be able to tell him yourself soon." Ahri began walking ahead, without glancing back to Molly and said, "Comon, you're not off the hook yet." Maybe she was right, perhaps she did want her friendship with Flynt to be something more, but wasn't that the same feeling she got with a particular monkey king? She was confused, to say the least, and thinking about this was not helping her efforts to save Flynt at all. She would deal with this some other day, when all of this chaos was over and dealt with.

"If you loved him like you claimed to, perhaps you could tell me where he's being taken."

Molly sighed. "The portal, did you not know about it? It's right in the open on the first floor."

Ahri connected the dots and figured out where the army had come from.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Syndra walked out of the dungeon, unscathed, with Thresh right behind her. Thresh was among the few champions who did not attend the Snowdown party, preferring instead to tend to his captured souls, so as a result he didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

Thresh glanced at the other members of the "Save Flynt" party and furrowed his… place where his eyebrows would have been. "Where is the soul I was promised?" Being the chain warden, master of souls, and overall dark and creepy guy with a hook, his voice was a loud whisper and echoed off of invisible walls causing most of his company to shiver.

"Just follow me please, none of the boys (and Akali) have the courage to address you directly," Syndra said while rolling her eyes.

Just as she said, the men of the party, along with Akali followed behind the warden as he was led by the Dark(-ish) Sovereign.

"Wait… that's Ahri just ahead." Syndra lifted herself off the ground and bolted to Ahri in a quick second. "Ahri, what are you doing? I thought you were going to wait for us."

"Something has gone wrong, very wrong. Tell them to run, and follow me."

"What's gone wrong?"

"Someone took Flynt, and I know where they're headed."

* * *

_A few minutes before..._

Ace coughed for what seemed like the millionth time, and it just might as well have been. He and his father spent the past half-hour carrying the body of his enemy in the direction of the main building, stepping on thousands of giant, seemingly invisible poisoned mushrooms the entire way. Their poison wasn't anything that would have killed them unless they were already in a sickly state, but it made them cough, oh how it made them cough. It also hindered their mobility, blurred their vision, and just slowed them down in general. In short, it made Ace wish he was dying instead. At least they had taken care of the small furry culprit, who was now lying atop the body of Flynt, head showing a small trickle of blood. As the two of them reached the main building, they walked into the still deserted lobby and towards the door labeled "under construction."

"We don't need this damn furball do we?"

The king shook his head, and the two of them tilted Flynt's body in a way that allowed an unconscious Teemo to fall to the floor in front of the door. Ace put his half of the body down to open the door, and the two carried Flynt into the room. At the center of the room was a pair of marble pillars with a purple field of energy between them complete with a swirling vortex.

"At long last, the power of the Thrall will be mine. Son, I assure you that Molly, along with the others who have fallen in today's battle will be remembered and I shall construct the largest war monument ever created to honor their sacrifice."

Ace nodded, and the two stepped through the portal, emerging on the other side at Flynt's shack. The two were greeted with a group of demolitions experts along with a formal greeting party. Once the two reached the others, Paragon turned to one of the experts and nodded. The expert lit a fuse, and as the king and his son walked away from the shack that stood in front of the portal, their background turned to one of explosions and flame as the two pillars fell, causing the portal to break, severing one of the only two methods of transport between the worlds, and the second method would be dealt with as soon as Paragon returned to his castle.

* * *

**Teemo is not dead, but he tried the best he could to stop our antagonists from taking the hero(-ish), I can guarantee that. Also check out Molly being guilty and stuff, deep... really deep. Could, maybe, some other characters (cought* everyone *cough) put aside their hatred of Flynt for a few seconds? Probably not.**

**Fun**

**GG**


End file.
